


Neville's Twist of Faith

by Knight_Templar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Sex, BDSM, Best Friends, Cheating, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Female Ron Weasley, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Harems, Heather Rosalie and Hermione has crush on Neville, More tags to be added, Pansy Parkinson Bashing, Pansy is just being bitch, Revenge, Tied-up Pansy Parkinson, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_Templar/pseuds/Knight_Templar
Summary: Neville Longbottom was about to wed with his love Pansy Parkinson, but his best friends Rosalie (Fem!Ron Weasley), Hermione and Heather (Fem!Harry Potter) warns him about his cheating bride. For now he didn't listen them so join in this journey to found out more where this will go..
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom, Neville Longbottom/Female Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Female Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Female Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger/Female Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter characters and work. No money are made through this work.

Neville Longbottom was the happiest man in the world. He was about to marry the love of his life, Pansy Parkinson. They had been in same school, in same year but in rival house. After some initial dispute they got along well. As they moved forward, got there diploma and job there relationship started to bloom. As they dated, he started to notice that he was falling in love with her and felt that she just might be the one. She was very beautiful. She was a brunette with a nice, firm, B cup and a killer ass. She was 5ft 5” and her face looked as if it had been carved by angels. For the record, she was even in a couple of beauty pageants and won most of them as well.  
  
Everything in life was perfect for him. Except that there was one problem…  
  
“Neville, please, you’re making a big mistake!” said Rosalie Weasley, a very good friend of his.  
  
“She’ll just hurt you!” said Hermione Granger, another very good friend of his.  
  
“Please Neville, we care about you” said Heather Potter, the third of his very good friends.  
  
… Rosalie, Hermione and Heather don’t like Pansy. These three girls are Neville’s closest friends and they do not approve of her. They were happy for Neville at first, but then as time started to pass. They all started to dislike Pansy more and more.  
  
“Please you three, not now” Neville said, tired of this.  
  
“Please Neville, during the bachelorette party, she fucked her ex-boyfriend!” Hermione informed him.  
  
“What?! She’d never do that!” Neville said, irritated.  
  
“It’s true Neville” Rosalie said, siding with Hermione.  
  
“We saw her blow him and then they went off somewhere” Heather added.  
  
Neville was tired of this. The more he dated Pansy, the more his three friends complained about her. He took the situation as Pansy and the three not liking each other, but for his sake, they dealt with it. It was exactly that. However, he was fed up with this. He just couldn’t take it anymore; he never believed that they’d stoop so low as to lie to him about this. He couldn’t believe they’d do such a thing.  
  
Heather then said “She’s fake Neville, everything about her! Her eyes, her lips, her boobs!”  
  
The other two joined in and immaturely started to call her fake as well.  
  
Neville didn’t want to take this anymore. Heather was a very sweet girl and she was the shyest of is three friends. For her to say such a thing made him angry. What made it worse was the fact that she was such a nice person. He never would have expected that from her. Rosalie and Hermione joining her just added to his anger and irritation.  
  
“No! She’s perfect! She is NOT fake, her eyes, her lips, nothing is fake! And for the record, her boobs aren’t fake either!!! I’ve touched them!”  
  
“Eww gross” Hermione and Rosalie said.  
  
“I didn’t need to know that” Heather said in a disgusted manner.  
  
Now Neville was pissed.  
  
“You know what Heather! You’re just jealous of her! You’re just calling her fake because she’s beautiful and has boobs you never could have!!!”  
  
“Neville!” Hermione said.  
  
Rosalie was quiet, she didn’t know what to say. That was low. She and Hermione, AND Neville knew that Heather was very sensitive about her breast size. So Heather had never been in a beauty pageant, but she was still very attractive. She was a B cup, but unlike Pansy, they were borderline A’s. However, what made up for that was her ass and face. Her ass, in Rosalie and Hermione’s honest opinions, could give Pansy a run for her money. Her face was very sweet and innocent, which made her very cute. She had nice green eyes and straight jet black hair that went down to just below her shoulder blades. She had a shy nerdy personality, white skin, and always wore those thick black nerdy glasses to go with her personality, but that’s what added to her cute look. What also adds to that was that she wasn’t even that tall compared to everyone else. She was only 5ft.  
  
Rosalie herself was very attractive as well. She was a beautiful redhead with blue eyes and a very adventurous personality. She was 5ft 5” like Pansy and although she couldn’t compete with Pansy when it came to ass, her breasts beat her without question. She had a nice C cup.  
  
Hermione too was a very attractive woman. She was a gorgeous brunette with a magnificent C cup and lovely ass. However, like Rosalie, she couldn’t compete with Pansy when it came to ass. The only thing she could beat her at was cup size. She also had mesmerizing hazel eyes and was 5ft 4”.  
  
Neville was so angry now that he didn’t care about what he said.  
  
“If you three are truly my friends, you’d be happy for me! Be there for me, or leave. And don’t you dare do anything to ruin today!”  
  
Neville looked at them. Heather looked like she was about to cry and Hermione and Rosalie looked, and most likely were, angry at him for that. He just turned and went to get ready.  
  
At the wedding  
  
“Do you, Pansy Parkinson, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?”  
  
“I do” Pansy said with a smile.  
  
“And do you, Neville Longbottom, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?”  
  
“I do” Neville said happily.  
  
"If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot be legally joined in marriage, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."  
  
Neville was nervous. He trusted his three close friends not to interfere, but after their fight, he wasn’t so sure. He looked out into the crowd, but he couldn’t find them. They weren’t there.  
  
That hurt  
  
But then again, it was pretty messed up of him to say that to Heather. Immediately after he had calmed down, he felt so guilty for saying that to her. He knew how much she hated the fact that she was so small ‘up there’. He decided that he’ll apologize after the honeymoon to amend the fight he had with his three close friends. But for now, he wanted to focus on what was happening at this moment. He shouldn’t be unhappy on his wedding day. He shouldn’t let anything ruin this wonderful, unforgettable day.  
  
“I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride”  
  
Neville kissed his beautiful bride and he felt that nothing could make this day any better. Later, after the reception, it was time for their honeymoon to officially start. Neville carried his bride to the bed. She giggled as he tossed her onto it.  
  
“I’m gonna fuck you ‘til you can’t walk straight”  
  
“Oh no! you’re gonna to put your big fat cock in my poor, tight little pussy?” Pansy said in a playful tone.  
  
Neville climbed on top of her and kissed her passionately. She starts pressing her tongue against his lips and he opens them. Their tongues play together in each other’s mouths. Neville then starts to press his erection against her groin.  
  
“Oh! Neville! I want you inside me!”  
  
Neville stripped off his clothes and Pansy did the same. Within seconds, Neville was standing there, naked in front of his new wife. Pansy was laying there in front of him, showing him everything. While she laid there, she was admiring his masculine features. He husband was a handsome 6ft man with six pack abs, a muscular chest and shoulders, and a very attractive face. She then spreads her legs to show him her pussy, to offer it to him. She starts to fondle her breasts as she smiled at him.  
  
“Get on top of me and fuck me!”  
  
Neville quickly got on the bed, on top of Pansy and kissed her while he was starting to poke at her entrance. He looked into her eyes lovingly. She gave him a smile. They enjoy the moment of intimate eye contact. Then,  
  
“Oh fuck!” Pansy gasped.  
  
Neville was inside her. She grabbed his head with both hands and kissed him. He easily slipped in with her wetness. Neville couldn’t have been happier. Pansy gave him such a warm, loving look into his eyes while giving his cock such a warm, wet, smooth grip.  
  
He started to pull out of her slowly. Once he had everything but the tip of his cock out, he slid his whole shaft back in her. She moaned in pleasure and started to kiss his neck. He continued this again a couple of times, then he started to pick up the pace. Pansy clung to him more as he started to fuck her harder and faster.  
  
“Oh Neville! Neville!”  
  
He kept fucking her for almost 30 minutes, but then she asked him,  
  
“Babe, can I be on top now?”  
  
“Sure”  
  
Neville then got off Pansy and laid down next to her. She got up and started to kneel with both her knees next to each side of Neville’s six pack. She grabbed his cock and guided it to her lips. Once she felt the tip at her entrance, she sat her weight down on his cock. It slipped in and she immediately started to bounce on his cock. Her hands were placed on his chest.  
  
“Ah Pansy, I love you!”  
  
“Oh fuck, this is fucking amazing!”  
  
Neville then grabbed Pansy’s breasts and started to play with them. She took her hands off his chest and put them on his hands as he squeezed her breasts. They continued this for another 30 minutes until Neville asked her,  
  
“Babe, can we do it doggie style?” in a passive tone.  
  
He knew Pansy never liked that position and thus never gave him the opportunity to try it. So, he asked in a passive tone in hopes that she would agree, with the help of her ecstasy now. It was their honeymoon, it would be wonderful if he could take her that way.  
  
“No! Baby, I’m not some bitch!”  
  
“Okay honey… Can we 69?”  
  
“Uh… I would love to, but it’s already inside me, I don’t wanna taste myself”  
  
“Alright babe, that’s okay”  
  
‘Damn, oh well, it was worth a shot’ Neville thought to himself.  
  
They continued to do this for one more hour until,  
  
“Oh Neville, I’m gonna cum!”  
  
Pansy rode Neville’s cock faster as she was about to climax.  
  
“Oh fuck!” Pansy yelled as she came on Neville’s cock.  
  
Here vaginal walls were constricting around his cock, massaging him to climax. Neville came not too long after Pansy. Filling her pussy with his seed. Pansy could feel it shooting inside her. It was warm and felt amazing. He filled her pussy so much that it was leaking out of her while he was still inside her. The newlyweds laid there in bed, ready to pass out together and drift to sleep. Pansy fell asleep in a few seconds. However, Neville was still bothered by what had happened between him and his friends.  
  
He decided to text them a group apology:  
  
-hey guys  
-I’m sorry about how I acted & what I said  
-especially 2 u Heather  
-it was uncalled 4 & completely unnecessary  
  
Neville waited for a bit, but there was still no answer. He knew he said something he’d end up regretting. After a couple of suspenseful minutes, he felt his phone vibrate in his hand. It was Hermione:  
  
-its cool  
-friends fight all da time  
-we still luv u  
-lol  
-I’m sorry 2  
  
Phew, Hermione’s good. What about Rosalie and Heather? Soon enough, his phone vibrated again. It was Rosalie this time:  
  
-it was a stupid fight  
-its ok though  
-I’m sorry 2  
-xoxo  
  
Hermione and Rosalie were good. But what about Heather? She was the one that he hurt out of anger. Neville waited and waited, but there was still no text. Neville finally fell asleep waiting for the text. Right when he lost consciousness, his phone vibrated:  
  
-its ok Neville  
-its my fault 4 making u mad  
-I’m sorry  
-goodnight & have fun  
  
After the honeymoon, Neville and Pansy got a new house that was two stories with beautiful, elegant décor. With the fancy furniture, it appeared as if one was in a mansion. There was even an indoor hot tub. Things couldn’t be better and more in order as Neville could have hoped…  
  
… or so he thought.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville caught Pansy cheating not once but twice, so Hermione invites him at her place to talk about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains description of wife cheating on husband. There is not much sexual content in this chapter. I just want to warn before reading.

Over the course of a year, Pansy started becoming less interested in sex with Neville. She would often pull the whole ‘Not right now, I’m not in the mood’ or ‘All you want from me is sex’ card. As sex became less frequent, Neville became less happy. Other factors that contributed to Neville’s unhappiness were that Pansy, over time, mistreated and underappreciated him more and more as the months passed.   
  
He was the cook of the house and she would always be grateful to him during the time when they dated. But now, after they married, Pansy would just eat without saying anything to him sometimes. Neville sometimes felt that, in Pansy’s eyes, he was no different than the coffee maker, fridge or toaster. Like he was just another tool for her to use.  
  
Neville was also the one who paid for their expenses. He was the one who paid for their new house. Pansy did not even chip in a penny. Neville didn’t want her to, but she never showed any interest of mutualism. As month after month passed, Pansy completely disregarded her financial dependence on Neville more and more.  
  
Pansy also became an overly jealous spouse. It was to the point where she didn’t allow Rosalie, Hermione, or Heather around their home. Neville would have to meet them somewhere. Yet, Neville never complained once when she found an actor or model to be cute. She was becoming a real bitch. However, Neville was too blinded by love to see or care about that.  
  
Whenever he would spend time with Rosalie, Hermione and Heather, they’d tell him that there was nothing wrong with wanting sex from your wife when you haven’t been having sex recently. Many times, the girls would tell him that she’s being an unfair bitch. Neville didn’t really listen to them, thinking their thoughts were too bias from their opinion on her.  
  
‘I didn’t get married just to get a divorce a year later because I’m “impatient” with sex’ Neville would think to himself.   
  
One day, Neville came home. He heard moaning in the bedroom. It sounded like Pansy. He went upstairs and got to the door of their bedroom. Neville opened the door…  
  
“Oh Draco, oh fuck! Yes, fuck me!” Pansy moaned.  
  
Draco saw Neville and told Pansy to stop. She turns to see Neville,  
  
“Oh my God! Neville!”  
  
“WHAT THE FUCK PANSY!!!”  
  
Pansy got up to walk to Neville. He turned around to leave before he loses control of himself and literally kills ‘Draco Malfoy, the one who used to bully him in school’ and ends up in jail for murder. Neville stormed down the stairs, not wanting to even look at Pansy. He felt her hand on his shoulder.  
  
“DON’T TOUCH ME!!!”  
  
He shrugged her hand off his shoulder and got in his car.  
  
“Wait, Neville, please!”  
  
The engine goes off and his tires screech as he pulls out of his house fast. He couldn’t think straight. Did he really see what he just saw? Was this real? Or just a bad nightmare? Never did he expect to come home to find this. His phone rang.  
  
RING! RING! RING!  
  
It was Pansy. Ignore. Neville continued to drive down to nowhere. He didn’t know what to do, where to go, what to think. All that was in him was pain and anger.  
  
Pansy had Draco leave from her home. She tried to call Neville several times, but he didn’t pick up. After several hours, he returned home. He opened the door and had eye contact with her for a brief moment. She had no idea where he had been, but she could pretty much guess. He smelled like alcohol and cigarettes. He had been drinking. In Neville’s eyes, there was sorrow and anger. In Pansy’s there was regret. Neville headed upstairs to bed. Pansy was afraid that he would divorce her, so she slept on the couch.   
  
The morning after, Pansy made a fancy breakfast and coffee for Neville. She was truly sorry for hurting him. Neville was in the shower during this time, just staring forward at nothing, with nothing in his mind but ‘this isn’t happening’ or ‘why is this happening?’ As he got out of the shower, he changed for work and went downstairs. He could smell coffee with bacon, eggs and other delicious foods he loved in the morning. He headed to the kitchen to see that Pansy made him breakfast. Something she hadn’t done in almost a year.  
  
“Neville, I’m sorry, I know that there is no way for me to make it up to you. But please believe me when I say that I never wanted to hurt you. I regret what I did. Please, forgive me.” Pansy said weeping.  
  
Neville had finally had some time to think. In the end, because he had such a good heart and forgiving nature, he decided to forgive her. They talked for a long time. After they finished talking, she served him breakfast as if he was a customer in a diner and she was his waitress. She did all she could to show him she was sorry. She was even ready to give him sex, but he had to go to work. He was already late. He headed out the door and Pansy kissed him goodbye. Neville drove away and Pansy had an evil grin of triumph on her face.  
  
As months passed again, Pansy became less affectionate towards Neville again. Their sex life was going back the way it was before he caught her cheating. Rosalie, Hermione and Heather never found out about the incident. Neville figured it would be best for him to not mention it. It was bad enough they were already on bad terms with his wife. If they found out about this, they would probably kill her. Within a few months, the way Pansy treated Neville was back to normal. She did not give him sex, she continued to under appreciate him. However, worst of all, she continued to deceive him. Not too long after her behaviour went back, Neville caught her again.  
  
On Pansy’s birthday, Neville bought her an extremely beautiful and expensive grand piano. It cost him in the tens of thousands Pounds. But nothing was too good for his beautiful wife, his love. He decided to go home and relax since he didn’t have any more meetings today. And then, he heard something he always feared of hearing again. There was moaning coming from upstairs. Neville walked up in horror. Hearing his wife moan again like how she did those many months ago. He slowly opened the door. It was that Draco again. They stopped the moment Neville opened the door.   
  
“Neville!”  
  
Neville’s eyes start to water from the sorrow and pain that immediately hit him. She had hurt him again. Pansy could see he was about to cry. Neville turned so they wouldn’t see him cry. He once again stormed down the stairs and drove off again enraged. The painful memory was repeated again. He felt like such a fool to trust her again. Neville kept driving away, with many thoughts in his head. All evolving into more and more dark negative thoughts.  
  
How could she do this again? After showing her how forgiving I was? I love her, spoil her, and do anything to make her happy! Why are my efforts all for nothing? Why is this happening? Why am I being repaid like this? What did I do to deserve this? Why do I suck? What am I doing existing? Why should I still live? Why…  
  
RING! RING! RING!  
  
He knew it was Pansy, he knew she was going to call. He looked at the phone. It was Hermione.   
  
‘I can’t pick it up’. He let it ring until it stopped. ‘I’m sorry Hermione, I’m just so depressed right now. I’m in a dark place’.   
  
Neville continued to feel his pain and sorry crush him. The last time, he never talked to anyone about it. Now, he had been hurt again and would have to deal with not telling anyone. ‘My close friends hate my wife… I WANNA DIE!!!’  
  
RING! RING! RING!  
  
“GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!!!”  
  
Neville checked the phone, it was Hermione again. Strange, it must be urgent.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Hey Neville! There was a sale on Smirnoff! I wanted to share some Green Apple with you. I know it’s your favourite and all. I already gave Rosalie and Heather the flavours that they love. I wanted to give you some of yours”  
  
Damn, talk about great timing for some alcohol. He couldn’t go there in his emotional condition, she’d surely know that Pansy hurt him.  
  
“Sorry Hermione, I’m kind of busy and stressed out right now”  
  
“Oh! All the more to get it, come on!”  
  
“PLEASE HERMIONE! Please! I’m busy…” Neville said while crying. He couldn’t hide it anymore.  
  
“Neville? What’s wrong?! Are you okay?” Hermione asked concerned.  
  
“I’m fine” Neville said rashly as he tried to cover his pain.  
  
“You don’t sound fine. You’ve looked horrible lately, the three of us are concerned, please Neville, come to my place so we can talk.”  
  
“I’m fine” This time, it was even more obvious that he was in pain.  
  
“Neville, please, please come to my place. It hurts me to know that you’re hurting.”  
  
‘Fuck it, I’m going to fucking drink my ass off. Fuck all this, fuck Pansy and her birthday! She can take that piano I bought her and shove it’ Neville thought bitterly  
  
“Okay, I’m coming over”  
  
“See you here”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe, Hermione, Ron and Harry were always supportive towards Neville. In books, his character is of shy boy who could not able to come out of shell because of his childhood sufferings. I wanted to publish and complete this work by 30th July that is on Neville's birthday, but due to ongoing problems I couldn't.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione invites Heartbroken Neville to her place and they got drunk. Neville shares his experience of Pansy with her and Hermione shares her deepest secret with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains major sexual actions, so minors are warned before reading.

Neville drove to Hermione’s place. He knocked and she quickly opened the door. He could already see the worry on her face. She could see that he had just finished crying in his car.  
  
“Oh Neville, What happened?”  
  
“Can I please drink?”   
  
Hermione could tell from his voice that he just finished shedding tears.  
  
“Sure, come in”  
  
Hermione brought out two shot glasses and started pouring Green Apple Smirnoff for her and Neville. He quickly gulped it down.  
  
“Another!” he demanded.  
  
Hermione was unsure of what to make of his behaviour. She’s never seen him in this bad of an emotional state. She poured him another shot.  
  
“Coming right up”  
  
After a while, Neville was feeling buzzed by the time he finished his 14th shot. He lost count after that. Hermione had just as much. They kept drinking shots without thought, without care. After they had finished their last shots, they were quiet. Then, after a few minutes,  
  
“I feel GOOD Hermione…”  
  
“Me too Neville… We are SOOO fucked up right now!”  
  
“……”  
  
“Neville?”  
  
“……”  
  
“Neville what’s wrong?!” Hermione was worried.  
  
“Pansy cheated on me!”  
  
“Oh my God Neville! I’m so sorry!”  
  
Hermione got up to hug her friend. Neville started to cry and hug her back.  
  
“I buy that bitch a fucking grand piano that’s fucking like 20,000 Pounds or some shit” Neville’s voice was slurred.  
  
“That fucking bitch! She doesn’t deserve you!” Hermione’s voice was slurred as well. She continued,  
  
“Neville, I’m sorry but, once a cheater, always a cheater”  
  
“Actually…”  
  
Neville explained what happened and told Hermione all the details, including that it happened before. He cried and Hermione gave him an empathetic look and just hugged him saying she was so sorry.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell us?”  
  
“I was afraid you were going to kill her” Neville said jokingly.  
  
Hermione took him seriously “What?! We’re not going to kill her! We’ll fucking hate her more, but NOT kill her!”  
  
Neville wanted to tell her he was joking, but he was too drunk to care. Before he knew it, after a lot of crying and name calling, they somehow both ended up on Hermione’s couch. He was sitting down, looking forward, staring into nothing. All Neville could think about was how much Pansy had hurt him. Hermione had her arms around his left arm and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
“That fucking bitch! Neville, if I was your wife, I’d please you every day and consider no other man but you!” Hermione said with an even more slurred voice.  
  
“Aww, thanks Hermione, you’re so sweet. You know, she’s never even done pussy to mouth. She doesn’t like the taste of herself. Yet, she made me eat her out after I came inside her. I was never interested in that. I fucking hate that. I fucking hate the taste of my cum. And she has the nerve to ask me to swallow it. Also, she doesn’t even let me fuck her doggie style…”   
  
Neville’s words were even more slurred.  
  
“What a fucked up bitch! I’m sorry Neville… I would totally swallow your cum all day, every single time we had sex. I’d let you put it in my mouth after you just freshly fucked me”  
  
Neville was too drunk to be in shock by Hermione’s words. Instead, he got aroused from the idea. Maybe not necessarily from Hermione, she was his good friend. Just the thought of a beautiful woman giving him head after he’d fuck her made him aroused. He then noticed that his ‘good friend’ had given him an erection. Hermione’s hand accidentally brushed against his crouch. She felt his hardness.  
  
“Oh… Neville… Uh…”  
  
Neville looked down to see he had an erection and quickly tried to hide it.  
  
“Oh my God Hermione, I’m so sorry, I…”  
  
He looked at Hermione, she wasn’t angry or disgusted, she just looked into his eyes. Her expression was hard to decipher.  
  
‘Her eyes are so beautiful… hazel eyes… wait, come to think of it, Hermione’s just beautiful all around… her bushy brown hairs really goes well with her eyes… I’ve never truly noticed how attractive she was…’  
  
“Neville…”  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Neville’s. They both started kissing passionately. She started to put her tongue in his mouth. So he put his in hers. She then started to take off her T-shirt and then her skirt. She saw Neville taking his shirt off, so she helped him. She kissed his muscular chest as he took off his shirt. Once Hermione got a full view of Neville’s torso, she thought to herself,  
  
‘Wow! He still kept himself in shape!’  
  
Right when his shirt came off, she assaulted his lips again.  
  
“Oh Neville, please make love to me!”  
  
‘Make love? Never in my marriage with Pansy, did she ever say something so tender and romantic when it came to sex… fuck it, I’m so fucking wasted, I don’t care. All I know is that I want Hermione, NOW!’  
  
Neville kissed Hermione again and reached around behind her to start unhooking her bra. She quickly removed it, revealing her beautiful C cups. Neville couldn’t help but stare in admiration. They were just so magnificent and… BIG! He was too used to Pansy’s smaller size.  
  
“Do you like them?” Hermione asked timidly.  
  
Neville found her shyness to be so cute. He responded by grabbing them and kissing her again. He then broke their kiss to start sucking on the nipple of her left breast. Hermione grabbed Neville’s other hand and stuck the pointer in her mouth. She sucked on it and massaged it with her tongue as if it was his cock.  
  
Neville’s animalistic nature, his sexual beast came out. Something that he held back for so long because of Pansy. He wanted to command Hermione and dominate her. Show her he’s in control.  
  
“Take off your underwear!” Neville commanded, raising his voice.  
  
Hermione flinched from his suddenly raised volume. She found it to be quite intimidating, but sexy at the same time. He was making her his bitch, his submissive, his inferior… and she liked it. She quickly took off the last of her clothes and knelt in front of him. She unzipped his zipper and his cock sprung out. She couldn’t believe it! It was super thick and 8½ inches.  
  
“OH MY GOD!!! I never knew you were so HUNG!!! I don’t know if I can take all of this!”  
  
“You’re going to take it all and then it’s going to go in your sweet little pussy!”  
  
That made Hermione super wet. She wanted to suck him and then have him fuck her. But she was serious when she said she didn’t know if she could take all of him in her mouth.   
  
There was only one way to find out…  
  
Hermione took the head in her mouth. Immediately, Neville felt and enjoyed the warmth of her mouth. The wetness from her saliva. The softness of her velvet tongue on his tender glans. It felt so good to get a blowjob. He hadn’t gotten one form Pansy in so long.  
  
Hermione continued down his shaft. She had gotten 5 inches in her mouth, but now was where it started to get difficult. She tried to force another inch in, but then she gagged and pulled out. She drool all over the couch and floor and started coughing violently.  
  
“Your mouth feels wonderful Hermione, keep sucking it” Neville moaned.  
  
Those words motivated her to keep sucking Neville’s cock. She continued in hopes that he would compliment her again. Also, she just wanted him to feel good. He’d been through a lot with that bitch of a wife of his. She tried again. She got the 5 inches in and slowly went down. She got another inch in and then decided to go some more. She was getting it. She was at seven inches, but then she gagged and pulled out again. She drooled even more this time. There was saliva leaking onto the couch and floor again. Hermione was coughing more violently this time from pushing herself. Her saliva was starting to drop to her breasts.  
  
“Oh Hermione! Fuck! I haven’t had my cock sucked in so long, please keep sucking!”  
  
Hermione went back to sucking Neville’s cock. She got back to the 7 inches… then 8… and finally all 8½ inches. Hermione was so proud of herself for achieving this and for the fact that it meant she was pleasuring Neville better.  
  
“Oh fuck! Hermione, it feels so good! You’re better than Pansy!”  
  
Hermione stopped sucking and looked at Neville, surprised.  
  
“Am I really better than her?” She asked curiously, looking very cute.  
  
Neville honestly didn’t know, he was so drunk, he really couldn’t say for sure but just decided,  
  
“Yes! Pansy’s a fucking bitch!” He finally called her that in front of Hermione.  
  
Hermione was so overjoyed by what he admitted to her and what he called Pansy. She went back to sucking his cock and started to pick up the pace. Neville was just enjoying himself, watching his beautiful friend give him a blowjob. Hermione looked into his eyes as she worked his cock in and out of her mouth. Neville enjoyed watching Hermione’s beautiful hazel eyes while her mouth was around his shaft. Her bushy brown hair bounced as her head bobbed on his cock. Her breasts added to his excitement by pressing against his thighs.  
  
“Fuck! Hermione! Hermione!”  
  
If she kept going at this rate, he would cum soon. To prevent that, Neville stopped Hermione and she pulled out. She seemed a bit perplexed by his action. However, before she could say anything, he grabbed her and lifted her up.  
  
“Ah!” Hermione screamed in surprise.  
  
“Where’s your bed?!” Neville demanded in an extremely slurred voice.  
  
“That door over there” Hermione pointed.  
  
Neville carried Hermione to her bedroom and opened the door. He then threw her on top of her bed. She bounced once from the drop and before she could respond, Neville got his face between her legs. Hermione’s pussy was swollen and wet from arousal. She had a small patch of brown pubic hair. He went straight for her vulva. He just started licking away, not caring where he started. Hermione didn’t mind in the slightest.  
  
“Oh Neville! Neville!”  
  
Neville licked at the opening of her pussy. He then used his fingers to spread her lips and forced his tongue into them. Hermione screamed in pleasure once she felt his tongue enter her. Neville immediately started to wiggle his tongue around her inner walls. He licked up whatever vaginal secretions he came across and swallowed it. Hermione just massaged her left breast with her left hand. She used her right hand to caress Neville’s head.  
  
“Oh Neville, you’re incredible! It feels so good!”  
  
That boosted his ego, which allowed him to try harder. Neville kept massaging her inner walls with his tongue passionately as if he had never eaten a woman’s pussy in his whole life. He then pulled his tongue out and stuck his pointer and middle finger in her pussy while licking at her clitoris.  
  
“Oh fuck! Neville! NEVILLE!!!”  
  
Hermione came on Neville’s fingers. She pulled his head into her pussy, forcing him to lick at her clitoris without being able to dismiss himself. Neville had no complaints, he just kept fingering and licking her until she let his head go. Hermione was so aroused and climaxed so hard that her pussy leaked cum onto the bed and left a wet spot. Neville pulled out his fingers to put them in his mouth. Hermione saw what he was going to do and said,  
  
“Here, allow me”  
  
She put his fingers in her mouth, cleaning them, tasting herself. She made sure to lick off every inch of his fingers. Hermione remembered Neville mentioning Pansy not wanting to taste herself. She figured that this would really turn him on. It did. Neville was completely aroused from her action. He put his face closer to hers and replaced his fingers with his tongue. The two kiss fervently for a couple of minutes. Hermione breaks their kiss.  
  
“Neville, I want you! Please! Please make love to me!”  
  
He didn’t need to be told again. Neville climbed on top of Hermione and aimed his cock at her entrance. He was ready to ‘make love to her’ as she put it. Hermione looked into his eyes as if she was his girlfriend or wife that he was about to fuck for the very first time.  
  
“Neville… Please take me! Make me yours!”  
  
With that, Neville plunged his cock into Hermione’s depths. Hermione cried out and put her arms around his neck as he started to slowly slide in and out of her. The sensation was incredible for her. She had never had 8½ inches inside her. Hermione was happy. She knew that it wasn’t just the alcohol. There was a secret she kept from Neville.  
  
Neville slid in and out of Hermione’s pussy. It was warm and comfortable. It also spasmed a lot, which just added to the pleasure. Neville eventually increased his rhythm, moving faster. The only sounds he could hear were the bed moving and Hermione moaning. It made his animalistic sexual nature within him take over. He started pumping away inside Hermione with all that he had. Hermione couldn’t hold it in anymore, she had to tell Neville her secret.  
  
“Neville! I love you!”  
  
Neville slowed down his pace to a stop. He looked at her. She looked at him nervously, unsure if she should have said that. Neville then brought his face to hers and kissed her. As they kissed, he started fucking her again.  
  
“Oh Neville, I’ve loved you for so long!”  
  
Neville continued his fast, hard bestial pace. Hermione kept moaning load. She was very close to orgasm. She clung to Neville even tighter and screamed,  
  
“Neville! Neville! Fuck me harder! I’m going to cum! Oh Neville! Neville!”  
  
Neville picked up his pace again. Within seconds, Hermione was cumming. She did nothing but moan his name as he fucked her to orgasm. She kissed his neck and climaxed, moaning in his ear while she did so. The heat from her exhalation and moaning made him want to cum. Once he felt that Hermione was finished, he slowed down, but didn’t stop.  
  
Hermione, remembering what Neville said earlier, asked,  
  
“Do you want to do me doggie style?”  
  
“Hell yeah!”  
  
Hermione got up and turned around on her hands and knees. She exposed herself to him. Showing him her pink slit and tight pink pucker. Hermione would have been self-conscious about what she was showing him, but she didn’t mind such an embarrassing, exposed position since she was too drunk to care. She then reached around and pulled her left butt cheek to the left, spreading her pussy and exposing more of her asshole.  
  
“Put it in me Neville! I want you to cum inside me too!”  
  
Neville quickly got positioned and reinserted his cock into Hermione’s pussy. He was fucking her doggie style, something Pansy never did for him, no matter how much he begged and pleaded. Hermione was pushing back into him. He greatly appreciated her enthusiasm. It made him enjoy the sex more. Hermione curved her back so it would go deeper inside of her. It made the pleasure all the better. His long, thick cock felt wonderful inside her. His testicles slapped against her clitoris added to her pleasure as well.  
  
“Oh Neville! I’d let you do this to me every day if you wanted. I’d be a good wife to you and let you have me any way you wanted”  
  
Neville went faster.  
  
“Because you’re so good at making my pussy feel good and also because I love you. I’d do anything to make you happy Neville”  
  
Neville just went even faster in response. It was Hermione’s turn to cry. She started pouring out her heart, her true feelings. She confessed to Neville,  
  
“I never wanted you to marry her! I wanted to be your bride! Please Neville! Leave her and marry me!”  
  
Neville pumped her pussy at his maximum possible speed saying,  
  
“If this is our sex life, then I will!”  
  
“Oh yes! I promise to give you whatever you want! I promise to never lie to you, I’ll always love you and appreciate everything you do!”  
  
As Neville was fucking Hermione, he couldn’t help but find her asshole to be very enticing. He decided to put his thumb on his tongue to wet it. He then pressed it against Hermione’s asshole. She again was too drunk to care.  
  
“Oh Neville! I’ll give up my ass to you whenever you desire! You can take my anal virginity!”  
  
Neville started to rub at Hermione’s asshole. She moaned loudly and let him do with her as he pleased. He then pressed it into Hermione’s asshole. It swallowed his thumb and didn’t want to give it back.  
  
“AHH!!! Oh Neville, I’m going to cum!”  
  
“I’m going to cum too Hermione!”  
  
“Let’s cum together!”  
  
Neville kept pumping until he started shooting his load inside Hermione’s pussy. As she felt him release inside her, she told him again that she loved him. He released his last wad of cum and started to pull out of her.  
  
“Wait! Please Neville! I want you to stay inside me, please don’t pull out”  
  
Neville did as she asked. They both collapsed on the bed and ended up in a spooning position and they drifted off to sleep with his cock still inside her cum filled pussy.  
  



	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville and Hermione suffers by hangover. Neville get confirm evidence of Pansy cheating on him, but this time its Rosalie is with him.

The next morning, Neville woke up with a bad hangover. He sat up with his eyes still kept shut.  
  
‘Oh my head… I’ll just stay in bed for a bit more’  
  
He lay back down to sleep next to Pansy. He wrapped his arms around her, but then, something felt different.  
  
‘Did Pansy’s boobs get bigger?!”  
  
He opened his eyes and saw bushy brown hairs. It was Hermione.  
  
‘Wait a minute… Hermione! What the hell happened?! How did I…’   
‘I bought Pansy the piano, I came home…’   
‘That bitch! That cheating bitch! I remember now! Hermione wanted to share some Smirnoff with me and… I guess it ended up like this…’  
  
Neville then felt Hermione turn over and put her arm around his chest and her head on his shoulder. She was sleeping peacefully.  
  
‘Oh my God! What am I going to tell Pansy?! Fuck! Holy fuck! Fuck me! Fuck this fucking fuck of fuckin’…’  
  
“Neville? What the?! How did we…aw, my head”  
  
Neville looked to his shoulder to see that Hermione was awake and just as surprised as him. Her breasts were exposed and she quickly hid away under the blanket to hide her shameful exposure. Neville got up and got dressed quickly. He had to call Pansy and say he was sorry for ditching her on her birthday… He checked his phone and saw that she didn’t call him at all, not even once. His worry then turned to resentment.  
  
‘I had good reason to ditch her, besides, I’m pretty fucking sure she didn’t spend it alone’  
  
Either way, whatever the case may be, he had to return home. Neville got all of his clothes back on and was hastily heading out the door.  
  
“Neville, wait!”  
  
He turned to Hermione who had nothing but the blanket on.  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry that I wrecked your marriage…”  
  
“You weren’t the one who wrecked it…”  
  
Hermione looked worried by that response. She knew Neville was always blaming himself for things. She knew he would never blame her. What she didn’t know, however, was that it wasn’t himself he was blaming. He smiled at her to reassure her that it wasn’t her fault. He then headed out, got in his car and drove home.  
  
As Neville was heading home, he had a thousand thoughts going through his head.  
  
‘I cheated on Pansy’  
‘Did I really have sex with Hermione?’  
‘Will our friendship ever be the same?’  
‘What would Pansy say?’  
‘I hope Hermione doesn’t feel guilty’  
‘I told her she didn’t wreck my marriage… wait! Did I tell her that Pansy cheated on me? If I did, does she remember?’  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was on her bed, hung over with several emotions going through her head.  
  
‘Oh my God! We had sex… WE HAD SEX!!! I messed up his marriage and now that bitch will hurt him because I got him drunk and had sex with him…’  
  
Hermione put both her palms on her face in dismay.  
  
‘Wait… if everything was fine and dandy, then why did he want to get that drunk with me?’   
‘Was it work?... No, he was always one to keep his cool and handle those stressful situations’  
‘The only thing I can think of is…’  
‘That bitch cheated! That fucking bitch! So he was depressed, came here and we drank together and whoops!’  
‘It all makes sense now… Maybe he did tell me that, but I can’t remember anything, just that we drank and he looked upset. Extremely upset.’  
‘Oh God! Did I tell him about my feelings for him?!’  
  
The truth was, Hermione had had feelings for Neville for a very long time. It was unfortunate that when she realised, he had a girlfriend. After things didn’t work out with that girl, he ended up with Pansy. She wanted to tell him of her feelings. Part of the reason why she didn’t want him to marry Pansy was because she wanted him to be with her. Although, even if Pansy never existed, there was just one other problem…  
  
Neville got home to look for Pansy. She wasn’t home. He saw that the piano was in the house.  
  
‘Wait a minute, what’s this?’  
  
Neville walked up to the piano and saw that there were two empty used wine glasses on top of it. She obviously didn’t drink by herself, feeling guilty of what she did. Neville was angry again. He didn’t know what to do. Should he just go back to Hermione and have sex with her again?  
  
‘No, I’ve damaged my friendship enough with her. It would be wrong to have sex with her out of spite’  
  
Neville didn’t want to drink again. As much as he wanted to, he figured that the best thing would be for him not to, so he can think straight. Maybe some coffee would help him. He drove to a nearby coffee shop and got a mocha latte, his favourite. He decided to take a seat outside. He took a sip and enjoyed the fresh outside air. The birds were chirping and the warmth of the sun’s rays were hitting his skin. Neville closed his eyes, enjoying the tranquillity. It was peaceful…  
  
“Neville?”  
  
Neville opened his eyes and looked behind him. It was Rosalie. She was dressed like she was out for a jog.  
  
“Hey, didn’t expect to see you here” Rosalie said with a smile.  
  
She grabbed herself a seat and sat with him.  
  
‘Oh my God, he looks like shit. What happened?’  
  
“… How’s everything?”  
  
“It looks that obvious, huh?”  
  
“Yeah… You look like you got hit by a train or something”  
  
Neville didn’t know what to tell her. Pansy cheated on him and then he went to Hermione’s place to get drunk. The two of them ended up having sex, forever changing their relationship, possibly for the worst. Neville was just too fatigued from thinking about it and stressing over everything. But he still wanted to be with Pansy, so he lied to Rosalie.  
  
“Just too much stress at work”  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that, Hermione just recently gave me some Smirnoff. There was a sale. Did she give you yours already?”  
  
Hermione… He had already done too much. He wondered if things could ever go back to normal with her.  
  
“Yeah, she gave me a couple of green apples”  
  
“Oh okay, that’s good. Hey, wait, let me guess, you drank your ass off because of work, that’s why you look the way you do now. Haha, that’s hilarious. You drank too much, got a hangover, and went here in hopes of fixing it.”  
  
Neville gave her a ‘have you been spying on me?’ look.  
  
“Oh my God! I’m right, aren’t I?!”  
  
Rosalie just laughs at her confirmed hypothesis. Neville just looks away, knowing she was half right. He decided it would be best to just leave out the rest. As he took another sip, there was a vibration in his pocket. He checked his phone. It was Pansy.  
  
-I’m sorry honey  
-I luv u <3  
-if u want, we can talk @ home  
-I’m out w/ Daphne right now  
-please let me know & I’ll b home  
  
Out with her friend Daphne? He wanted to talk to her, but right now, he just didn’t know what to do, what to think, he just… Then he saw it. There was a park in sight from where he was sitting. He saw her. Pansy was with Draco again. They were holding hands and smiling at each other. How could she?! She cheats on him, never contacts him until now, but worst of all, lies about being sorry while continuing to cheat!  
  
‘That fucking… She texts me sorry, then puts her phone in her clutch to continue being with Draco.’  
  
“What a fucking lie!”  
  
Neville crushed his latte in his hand. It spilled out all over his hand and lap. Rosalie stopped laughing, thinking she offended him.  
  
“Oh, sorry Neville, I was just joking…”  
  
She then noticed that he wasn’t even looking at her. It was something behind her. She looked back. Looking around, there was nothing. She tried looking around the park behind her, and then she saw it too. It was Pansy, she was laughing, holding hands with another man. They appeared to be a young couple that was in love, googly eyed. They then moved their faces closer and kissed. Oddly enough, she seemed to recognize platinum blonde. It was theirs archrival…  
  
“That fucking bitch!”  
  
Neville got off his seat and was ready get to his car and leave. Rosalie got up to stop him.  
  
“Neville, wait! Don’t do anything stupid!”  
  
“I’m just going to fucking drink! Don’t worry about me!”  
  
“Neville, wait, I’ll come with you. You do need someone to watch your ass so you don’t do anything stupid”  
  
“Er… Eh… Fine!”  
  
Rosalie got into the car with Neville. He drove to his place, but then he realized that he left his Smirnoff at Hermione’s, being in too much of a rush to leave. He was desperate for a drink and didn’t want Rosalie finding out about Hermione. He could ask Rosalie for some.  
  
“Hey Rosalie, can we go to your place, I don’t want to drink at my place right now”  
  
“Sure”  
  
Nice one. He didn’t even have to bring up Hermione. He drove to Rosalie’s place and before he knew it, they were at her dining table taking shots. Neville was soon in the same state as last night. Just not as intoxicated as before. However, the overall situation was the same: Angry, drunk and at a friend’s trying to cope. This time, it was raspberry flavoured Smirnoff. They were both buzzed and continued to take shots.  
  
“You know Neville, that bitch doesn’t deserve you! How dare she do that to you? I remember that you told me a week ago that you were going to buy her an expensive piano. Did you?” Rosalie’s words were slurred.  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
“And she repays you like this?! Fuck that bitch!”  
  
They took some more shots. Neville was almost as drunk as last time. If he was this drunk, then how drunk was Rosalie? Her tolerance wasn’t as good as his. As he turned to see how she was doing, she just started hugging him.  
  
‘She’s pretty drunk’  
  
“Neville, that bitch is so evil. She never deserved you” Rosalie said with her head resting on Neville’s shoulder.  
  
Neville suddenly had an epiphany. This time, he felt it. It wasn’t because he was drunk, not like last time. He really felt this way now.  
  
“Yeah…yeah! She IS a bitch!”  
  
“What did you say?!”  
  
Rosalie was shocked, did she really hear what she thought she heard? Did he finally admit it? Did that word finally come out of Neville’s mouth and not hers, Hermione’s or Heather’s?  
  
“Yeah, Pansy’s a bitch! A complete fucking bitch!”  
  
“Oh Neville, finally! I’m so happy you finally realized that!”  
  
Rosalie then gave Neville a strong hug. She was overjoyed by his words, just like how Hermione was. Rosalie let go of Neville and grabbed the bottle, only to realize that it was empty.  
  
“We’re all out, want me open another bottle?”  
  
“Nah, this is good, thanks Rosalie, I really needed this”  
  
Neville sat on the couch drunk again. Maybe not as drunk as before, but drunk enough to not think straight. Rosalie sat to his right and put her arms around his right arm and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
“Neville… I have something to confess…”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“That man, she was with… Draco Malfoy, he used to bully not only you but all us in school days...It was said that they were both in On/Off relationship for long time… I’m so sorry Neville…”  
  
Now he was REALLY pissed. How could she? All this time, during their marriage? She was fucking him behind his back? How much more fucked up could she be? When they talked about him, she said he seduced her to make thing with him for the first time only, when he first caught her cheating.  
  
“Thank you for telling me Rosalie. I truly appreciate it… You know, I regret not listening to you three… I should have just called off the wedding. It’s my fault. I only did this to myself. You three were just trying to be good friends to me. Which you always have been”  
  
Rosalie was touched by his words.  
  
“No Neville, please don’t blame yourself. We pissed you off and that wasn’t the right way to convince you that she was bad for you. We all later realized it was the wrong way to go about it, but it was too late…”  
  
“It’s okay, at least I know now. Better late than never”  
  
“You know Neville, that bitch really doesn’t know a good man when she has one. You’re way hotter than that Malfoy.”  
  
She starts to massage his arm.  
  
“If I was your wife…”  
  
‘Why does this feel like déjà vu?’ Neville thought to himself.  
  
“… I would love you and spend as much time with you as I could. I’d give you anything and ask for nothing in return. If you bought me a piano that cost you thousands of pounds, I would get down on my knees and suck you dry to thank you, even if it was my birthday. I knew that bitch has been keeping you sexually frustrated and now I know why. I bet she even had the audacity to deny you things you wanted in bed”  
  
Neville was drunk enough to start going off on how sexually frustrated he was in his marriage. He told her the exact same things he told Hermione. He of course, didn’t remember telling Hermione this though.  
  
“That’s horrible. That fucking bitch! If I was lucky enough to marry someone as wonderful as you, I would bend over and let you fuck me doggie style every day. I’d swallow your loads whenever you wished. I’d even be down to bring another girl in the bedroom for you”  
  
That did it.  
  
The scene was all too familiar now. Neville was now rock hard. He was completely aroused from Rosalie’s speech. Rosalie noticed his erection.  
  
“Oh… Neville”  
  
Neville then looked down and saw that he was hard. He was extremely embarrassed and said,  
  
“I’m sorry Rosalie, I just…”  
  
“Don’t be!”  
  
Rosalie didn’t look angry, shocked or offended in anyway. She instead had the same face Hermione gave to him when they were on her couch at her place, right before they…


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie(Fem!Ron Weasley) have quite courageous and interesting personality. She harbored strong crush on Neville from school time, here in this chapter she is going to confess him about them. Only problem is both of them are under strong alcoholic influence which leads to quite kinky sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains, drunk sex, anilingus action and anal intercourse. Please do not read if you hate any of them.

Rosalie was now wondering what Neville really thought of her physically. She knew he loved her as a friend, but she never did get a proper grasp of his opinion on her physique. She wanted to know. She needed to know. What better time to find out than now, under the influence of alcohol.  
  
“Neville! Do you think I’m a physically attractive woman?!”  
  
She looked into his eyes. He looked back into hers. He could tell that she was desperately searching for an answer. Like Hermione, he never truly noticed how beautiful she was. Her beautiful blue eyes and smooth skin on her face. Like Hermione, he met her in school. Then fall in love with Pansy and never gave the two the attention.  
  
“Rosalie… I honestly think you are very beautiful. Your beautiful red hair, your boobs are magnificent in size, way better than Pansy’s, and your eyes are so lovely. They’re as blue and beautiful as the ocean!”  
  
‘Wow, never expected to be quite the poet when I’m drunk’  
  
“Hehe, thank you Neville, you’re too kind, I want to ask you something else now”  
  
Rosalie figured that since she knew that he found her attractive and suspected that he got aroused from her, it would be safe to push a little bit more. She was too drunk to care if it was risky and she wanted to do it. She figured that Neville was drunk enough to not care either.  
  
“Neville… let’s say, hypothetically…”  
  
Rosalie got off the couch and started to strip. She took off her shirt.  
  
“… We were married. Let’s say, hypothetically, you came home from work…”  
  
Rosalie starts to strip off her jogging pants.  
  
“… and needed some ‘stress relief’. What would you do to relieve your stress?”  
  
Rosalie showed off her athletic body to Neville. He couldn’t take the seduction any more. He wanted Rosalie. He got off the couch and kissed her. She quickly kissed back. He took off his shirt and pants. Rosalie kissed his shoulders and neck while he stripped.  
  
“Take off your fucking clothes!” Neville commanded so firmly.  
  
Neville’s sexual beast was being released again. He was taking charge. Something Rosalie always found to be very sexy in men. She quickly stripped off the rest of her clothes. Her underwear and sports bra flew up in the air. She was nervous to expose herself to Neville though. As outgoing of a person she was, she started to feel a bit timid.  
  
“Neville? My boobs…”  
  
“They’re perfect!”  
  
Neville then took one nipple in his mouth while rubbing and pinching the other. Rosalie gently stroked his head as he pleasured her nipples. She moaned,  
  
“Oh Neville… my sweet Neville…”  
  
‘My sweet Neville?’  
‘Whatever, we’re drunk’  
  
Neville stopped sucking Rosalie’s nipple and attacked her lips again. They kissed zealously for a few seconds, then Rosalie quickly dropped to her knees and unzipped his pants. His cock sprung free.  
  
“Oh… WOW! It’s HUGE!!!”  
  
Rosalie didn’t expect Neville to be so big. He was not only long, but thick as well. She would have loved his cock even if it was small, but his big size surprised and excited her. She then put his cock in her mouth. She put the first 5 inches in with ease. She used her saliva to coat his cock. She wanted the taste of his cock for so long, but there was something funny about it. It tasted funny. It was a taste that she had tasted before. What was it?…. She got it! It was the taste of pussy!  
  
When Rosalie said she didn’t mind another girl in the bedroom, she really didn’t. Rosalie was bisexual. This was something she wasn’t exactly open about. Hermione and Heather had their suspicions, but never really pressed the issue. As for Neville, he was completely oblivious to this.  
  
Rosalie just shrugged it off and got 7 inches in. She figured that he had sex with Pansy earlier or something. She was too intoxicated to think about it. There was too much alcohol in her system to question how Neville could be sexually frustrated, while having sex just recently at the same time. The only thing in her mind was that she finally got a taste of Neville’s cock. She pulled it out of her mouth and said,  
  
“Oh God Neville! I’ve wanted the taste of your cock for such a long time!”  
  
She put it back in her mouth and took all his length. She then started to bob her head and purposely gag on his cock as a means of massaging it with her mouth. While she was deepthroating him, she used one of her hands to fondle his testicles.  
  
“Ah! Rosalie! YOU’RE AMAZING!!!”  
  
Rosalie was quite content with herself. She was an experienced woman. More so than Hermione and Heather. She knew how to please a man. Hell, she even knew how to please a woman! She wanted to go all out and pleasure Neville so much that he would forget Pansy. She decided to push it further.  
  
“Neville! Tell me I’m better than your wife!” Rosalie said as more of a request than a command.  
  
She deepthroated him hard and fast to ensure she got the answer she wanted.  
  
“Ah! Yes! You’re way better than that bitch!”  
  
Rosalie was pleased with his answer. It was better than she expected. Just a simple yes would have sufficed. Neville already felt like he was going to cum. He pulled her away before he lost it. Rosalie aggressively tried to put it back in her mouth.  
  
“Stop Rosalie!”  
  
Rosalie stopped immediately and thought to herself:  
‘Oh my God! Was I too rough?!’  
‘Did I hurt him?!’  
‘Was it the blowjob? No…’  
‘His balls! I was too rough maybe’  
  
Rosalie’s aggressive attitude then turned to apologetic.  
  
“I’m sorry Neville! Did I hurt you?! Am I not doing a good job?!” Rosalie said in an apologetic tone.  
  
“No! No! You were great! It’s just that you were too great. I almost came”  
  
“Oh…”  
  
Rosalie felt proud of herself, but stupid at the same time.  
  
‘I was good… I was good… I WAS GOOD!’  
‘I was great! Too great!’  
‘That’s why…’  
‘STUPID! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!’  
  
Neville could see that his last words really put a cheerful look on her face. Rosalie had the same look on her face as a school girl who just got complimented by the cutest guy in school.   
  
“Neville, you can cum in my mouth. It’s fine”  
  
“As lovely as that sounds, I have something else planned”  
  
He helped Rosalie to her feet and sat her on her couch. He then gently gave her shoulders a nudge so she could lie on her back on the couch. Rosalie knew what he was doing so she spread her legs for him. Neville then put his face in front of her pussy and saw that she was well groomed below. Her red pubic hair was kept neat. She didn’t let it go wild like a jungle. Rosalie got nervous and wondered if she should have shaved.  
  
“Oh Neville… Is my pussy okay?”  
  
“It’s so sexy and beautiful” Neville said, staring at in amazement and arousal.  
  
Rosalie just turned red in response to his answer. She always wanted to be eaten out by Neville. She was finally going to experience it. Neville started to lick and she played with her breasts as he ate her pussy. She put a nipple in her mouth, but then realized that her sweat from jogging was still on her. She tasted her sweat and soon got self-conscious about the taste of her pussy.   
  
‘Neville was down there suffering from the smell and taste of sweaty pussy!’  
  
She tried to deviate him to another action so he didn’t have to deal with that.  
  
“Neville, we can do something else if you want. You don’t have to eat my pussy. You can do whatever you want to me, just let me know”  
  
“Thanks Rosalie, but I want to do this”  
  
“Okay…”  
  
Rosalie didn’t want to bring up the subject of her body being sweaty, so she didn’t ask if it smelled or tasted weird. She just let him eat her out and enjoyed it.   
  
‘If he didn’t like it, he would have made up some excuse to not eat me out anymore’  
  
After a few minutes of moaning from Rosalie, Neville requested,  
  
“Rosalie? Can I eat you out while you’re on all fours?”  
  
Rosalie was now too horny to care how she smelled. She just got on her hands and knees and put her ass to Neville’s face. He shoved his face in her pussy and started to lick it again. He licked her clitoris while his nose ended up at her anus. When he exhaled, he noticed that her anus would clench in response. Giving him a cute wink.  
  
Neville found her little pink opening to be so inviting. He was feeling a little daring. He was never allowed anywhere near Pansy’s ass. Rosalie did say he could do whatever he wanted to her. With these thoughts, Neville wet his thumb with his mouth and put it at Rosalie’s asshole. Rosalie felt what he was doing and said,  
  
“Yes Neville! You can have my ass too! God! You can fuck it, finger it and lick it all you want!”  
  
That wasn’t a bad idea. Neville never tried licking it before. So, he pulled out his tongue from Rosalie’s pussy and placed it on her asshole. He started to wiggle it around Rosalie’s anus. Rosalie was in too much of a drunken and aroused state to care any more about it being sweaty and so was Neville.  
  
“That’s it Neville! Lick my asshole!”  
  
Neville then put both hands on Rosalie’s butt cheeks and spread them as wide as he could. He plunged his tongue into her tight opening as much as he could. Rosalie relaxed and allowed him to make out with her ass. Neville started to moan,  
  
“Rosalie! Your ass tastes so good. I could eat it all day and never go hungry! I just want my tongue to live in it!”  
  
“Neville! You can have it! It’s yours! I’m yours! If you want me to take it in the ass, I will! If you want me to swallow, I will! If you wanted to me to eat another woman’s pussy, I will!”  
  
Neville was so aroused by that last part that he shoved his tongue in Rosalie’s ass with more effort, going in deeper. Rosalie reached back and played with her clitoris. Neville got a hot idea in his head. He then said something he would have never said if he was sober. They didn’t call it liquid courage for nothing.  
  
“Would you eat another woman’s ass while I ate yours?”  
  
“Oh yes Neville, I’d butt fuck her with my tongue while you tongue fucked mine!”  
  
This was getting hot for Neville. He, like any other normal guy, thought about having a threesome with two women. The probability of him ever having two women at once was just not something he found possible. However, that didn’t stop him from loving the idea.  
  
“Rosalie! You fucking kinky bitch!”  
  
“Yes! I’m a kinky bitch! I’m ‘your’ kinky bitch! I’ll bring another woman into bed with us if you wanted. I’ll do anything for you Neville, I…”  
  
Neville wasn’t the only one that the alcohol gave courage to. Rosalie finally let out something she had hid from him. She finally confessed,  
  
“…I love you!”  
  
Neville remained unresponsive to her confession for the purpose of eliminating awkwardness. He pulled out his tongue and was about to put his fingers in his mouth to lubricate them. Rosalie turned around and kissed Neville passionately. She just confessed her feelings for him. She couldn’t help but kiss him after that. Even if his tongue was just in her ass, she didn’t care. All she knew was that she loved Neville and finally told him. She knew that it wasn’t just the alcohol. If she was sober, she still wouldn’t care if he just finished eating out her ass. Love knows no bounds. The strong emotion she was feeling at that moment drove her to stick her tongue in his mouth. Neville avidly tongued her back.  
  
“Neville, make me your wife! I won’t hurt you like she did. I won’t run off with another man! You want a threesome with two girls? I’ll help you make that fantasy come true!”  
  
Even though Neville was drunk, he still found the idea to be ludicrous. There would be no way he could have it happen. He took it as Rosalie babbling things to turn him on. He had his doubts that Rosalie even truly meant what she just said. It was the alcohol talking, not her. Despite that, he just decided to play with the idea.  
  
“If I make you my wife, what would we do with that other woman?!”  
  
“I’d have us make out together and have a hot, wet, sexy threesome! I’d do it every day if you wanted to!”  
  
Neville then turned Rosalie around, back into the doggie style position and continued to stick his tongue in her ass. He then asked,  
  
“What else would you do?”  
  
  
“Oh!!! I’d stick my tongue in her ass and have her beg for more! While you fucked me from behind! Then I’ll switch places and have her eat me while you fucked her!”  
  
The dirty talk was turning both Neville and Rosalie on tremendously. If he was fucking Rosalie, he would have came in no time. It was good that he was just using his tongue only. His cock was already leaking precum from all the dirty talk.  
  
“Fuck Neville! You’re making me feel so hot! I’m going to cum now!”  
  
Neville then stuck two fingers in Rosalie’s pussy while she stroked her clit and he licked her ass. She was extremely wet from the talk.  
  
“Oh Neville, yes! Finger me and make me cum!”  
  
Neville finger fucked Rosalie’s pussy fast. She stroked her clitoris faster as orgasmic sensation washed over her body while she had her anus massaged by Neville’s tongue. She cried out in orgasmic anal pleasure,  
  
“Oh Neville, I want you to fuck my ass!”  
  
“Fuck Rosalie! Yes! Pansy never made me do anal with her!”  
  
Rosalie wanted to go straight to anal. He had pleasured her anus far better than it had ever been pleasured. The fact that Pansy never made him have her ass made Rosalie want it in hers even more. She wanted to give Neville what Pansy never gave him. She spread her ass cheeks, showing him her now semi-gaped asshole from his previous rimming and said,  
  
“Please Neville! Please put it in!”  
  
Neville spat on his hand and used his saliva to lube his cock. He then pressed it against Rosalie’s well lubed asshole. Neville could feel resistance, but this added to the pleasure. Rosalie relaxed her sphincter, allowing him to enter her. Rosalie was aroused by the fact that Neville was about to put his cock somewhere that was taboo. Her dirtiest and most vulnerable of holes. It was his and his alone to have. With Rosalie’s relaxed sphincter, Neville entered.  
  
“Oh Neville!”  
  
Neville’s first 2 inches entered. He pulled back and reentered with 2½ inches, then repeated the process with 3 inches in, then 4, then 5 and so on. Once he had his entire rod in, he started to slowly fuck Rosalie’s ass. He was very considerate about Rosalie’s comfort. His consideration was something she always loved about him. His moral personality was one huge factor for what developed her feelings for him. She then felt him speed up and only one thought was in her head,  
  
‘Oh God! It feels sooooo gooooood!”  
  
Rosalie’s rectum had such a velvety touch. Neville enjoyed every moment of her smooth insides, anal clenching and soft padding on her glutes. The curves of her hips and sight of her toned body. After several minutes, Neville was about to release his cum into Rosalie’s anal walls.  
  
“Rosalie! Your ass, it feels so good! I can’t last much longer!”  
  
“Cum inside me Neville! I’m close too! I’ll cum with you!”  
  
“Rosalie! Rosalie! ROSALIE!!!” Neville moaned as he ejaculated into Rosalie’s rear.  
  
Rosalie rubbed her clitoris faster and came as she felt Neville release his seed into her. Her groin and anus clenched from her second intense anal orgasm. Neville felt her clench her sphincter. It was like her ass was trying to milk out as much cum from his cock as it could get.  
  
Rosalie had cum again and was now fatigued from the sex. She then collapsed on her couch and Neville’s cock slipped out of her. He then sat on the couch next to her. He saw that she wasn’t going to get back up any time soon, so he picked her up and took her to her room. He put her down gently on her bed and she grabbed his arm.  
  
“Please lay with me!”  
  
“Okay”  
  
Neville got into bed with Rosalie and laid with her in a spooning position. She then turned around to face him and put her proximal arm and leg on him. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, happy. Her last words before she lost consciousness were,  
  
“I love you Neville…”


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville and Rosalie thought over there drunken adventure. Neville still feel guilty that he crossed lines between there friendship. Here Rosalie, Hermione and Heather arrange meet up to discus about Neville's marriage and possible solution. Rosalie and Hermione confess to Heather about their exploits with Neville, which got her angry on them. Will They manage to convince Heather? Will Heather confess her feeling towards Neville? How Neville get out of mess created by his marriage? Please read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does not contains any action like previous ones,but just have some mature language and talking about adults topic. Stay tuned for next one, it would be full of action and lot of drama.

Neville just laid there in bed. After he came in Rosalie’s ass, he came to his senses. He did not want to pass out this time. Instead, he waited for Rosalie to toss and turn away from him. When she did, he got up and went to wash his face as a desperate attempt to sober up better. It wasn’t very effective. He needed to get home. It was already almost 4 PM. He was still somewhat buzzed from the vodka. The time it took for him to finish having sex with Rosalie did give him some time to sober up, on the plus side. He decided that it was best for him to just drive home now. He had to just go home and sort things out with Pansy.  
  
Neville went back to the room to find that Rosalie was still out cold. She clung to her pillow as if it was him. She looked happy and called out to him in her sleep. Neville had ruined another friendship. He most likely would lose not only his wife from this doubled act of adultery, but also two of his three good friends. What was he going to do?  
  
He had no time to spare for stressing out. He had to go home and figure things out on the drive home.  
  
“Sleep well Rosalie, I don’t know if it’ll ever be the same between us again”  
  
Neville felt extreme remorse for what he had done. What made it worse was what he had just found out about Rosalie. She had had feelings for him for a long time. It was no wonder why she didn’t want him marrying Pansy. Neville hurried out her door, turned on his car and drove away.  
  
Later, Rosalie awoke, but by the time she did, Neville was long gone. She remembered most of what happened.   
  
‘Oh my God, we had sex…’  
‘I had sex with Neville…’  
‘I… I let him do things to me…’  
‘I let him do things to me and he loved it!’  
‘I hope he realizes he doesn’t need that bitch anymore’  
  
“I hope he drops your ass bitch! I hope Neville finally realizes that you’re just an evil bitch who uses him! And he finally sees you for who you really are!”  
  
Rosalie started feeling optimistic. The possibility of Neville divorcing her and possibly ending up with her started to sink in. She smiled at the thought. But then, she thought of another problem she would have to face if Pansy was gone. Her hopes then turned grim.  
  
“Even if she was gone, there was still one other problem…”  
  
She got up to look for him. She then felt Neville’s warm sticky cum still inside her. Rosalie just smiled from the feeling. She remembered. It was wonderful. She let Neville sodomize her in hopes of out doing Pansy with sex. She wanted him to love her and leave Pansy. She confessed her feelings for him. She looked around her place, but didn’t find him. His car was gone. She checked her phone for texts, but he never texted her. Instead, her phone was bombarded with texts from Heather and Hermione.  
  
“Oh shit! I was supposed to meet up with those two today!”  
  
Rosalie texted them, making a false explanation and hit the shower fast. She was out of the door within minutes.  
  
Meanwhile, Neville was at his home, sitting down with Pansy. She begged for his forgiveness. She said that she never called him because she knew that he would be too upset to answer.   
  
‘That still doesn’t explain why you didn’t at least text me earlier. Oh wait, you were with your boyfriend, that’s right’ Neville thought to himself.  
  
He was too tired to fight with Pansy. He decided that it would be best for him to conceal what had happened with Hermione and Rosalie for now. He lied to her saying he overdrank and ended up waking up late on Hermione’s couch. Pansy was clueless as to what had happened with her husband and his friends. Neville wasn’t sure what to do. He would be a complete hypocrite if he said cheaters don’t deserve forgiveness. He foolishly and reluctantly decided to give Pansy a third chance. Part of it was out of guilt for what he had done. The other part was that he was just too drained both physically and mentally to get into a huge fight with Pansy.  
  
“I’ll give you another chance, but it’s very hard to trust you. I’m not too sure myself if forgiving you is the right decision”  
  
Although he had hide some truths from her, that was the most honest answer he could give her.  
  
“Thank you Neville, I’m sorry, I’ll work up to gain your trust again”  
  
Pansy got off the seat to hug Neville and kiss his forehead, but he brushed her off and got off his seat. She could tell that it wasn’t going to be that easy for him to forgive her this time. She had to think of something. Pansy got on her knees and used both her hands to grab one of his.  
  
“Please Neville! Please! Please forgive me!”  
  
“It’s okay, you’re already forgiven”  
  
For the first time, in his whole love life with Pansy, he didn’t mean that. He was too stressed out about what had happened with Hermione and Rosalie that he just did not want to deal with Pansy’s manipulative behaviour. He went to their bedroom and jumped on their bed. He passed out in less than 10 seconds.  
  
Rosalie had finally made it to the spot where Hermione and Heather were.  
  
“Hey guys, what’s up?” Rosalie asked casually.  
  
“Hermione thinks that Pansy might be cheating on Neville” Heather informed her.  
  
Immediately, Rosalie was compelled to share what she and Neville had seen. The two should know about what they had seen.  
  
“It’s true, I saw it with my own eyes you two. I bumped into Neville and we saw that she was with the Draco fucking Malfoy.”

  
“That fucking bitch!” Hermione and Heather said simultaneously.  
  
“How did Neville take it?” Hermione asked  
  
“Not too well, so I shared some vodka with him, the Smirnoff you gave me”  
  
Hermione thought about what she had done with him last night, or at least, what she could remember. She remembers that they kissed and this morning, she felt cum inside her pussy. It then hit her… Did she have sex with Neville too?  
  
“And you two got so drunk, you had sex…” Hermione said bluntly  
  
“What?!” Rosalie said, stunned.  
  
Rosalie gave a funny look at her comment. It was too obvious. Rosalie had sex with Neville too. She decided to press the issue more to get the truth out of Rosalie.  
  
“You did? Didn’t you?! I can see it in your face!”  
  
“Why would you even say that?! We all had an agreement” Rosalie answered quickly.  
  
Rosalie was getting more defensive by the second. The tone in her voice made it more obvious for Hermione. Heather was clueless as to what happened recently with Neville, but she was starting to get suspicious of Rosalie.  
  
“What happened?” Heather asked with a distrustful tone.  
  
“Nothing happened!” Rosalie said angrily.  
  
The more the two pressed, the angrier Rosalie became. She wasn’t one to be this quick to anger. It was apparent that something happened. Hermione already knew. Heather was getting there.  
  
“Rosalie, it’s okay, you can tell us” Hermione said compassionately.  
  
Rosalie wasn’t going to admit what she did. Then she felt a vibration in her pocket. Hermione texted her,  
  
-I had sex with him too  
  
She couldn’t believe it. Hermione had broken their agreement too. She thought about whether or not she should come out and say it. Heather would be pissed to find out. But if Hermione admitted it too, it wouldn’t be as bad. After some thought, she now was ready to admit it. She knew she wasn’t the only one. That gave her a bit of comfort.  
  
“Yes, I admit it. I had sex with Neville earlier today…” Rosalie said ashamed of what she had done.  
  
Hermione was proud of her and joined in the confession.  
  
“Heather, I had sex with him too. Last night…”  
  
Hermione put her head down in shame feeling the same way as Rosalie. Heather was extremely angry.  
  
“I DON’T BELIEVE YOU TWO!!!”  
  
She slammed her fists to the table and continued,  
  
“We all make an agreement to never do anything to wreck Neville’s marriage. Yet, this is what you two do. You both know I love him just as much as you two! How could you?!!!”  
  
This was the problem that all three girls faced. Even if Pansy was out of the picture, there was still one problem they all had to worry about…   
  
****EACH OTHER****  
  
Hermione loved Neville, but she had to be a good friend and respect his marriage. With his marriage with Pansy falling apart, she knew that it was only a matter of time for her to strike. But her problem was Rosalie and Heather. She didn’t want to hurt them. Pansy solved that issue by marrying Neville. She didn’t need to fight with them. It was the same for Rosalie, she loved Neville, but valued her friendship with Hermione and Heather as well. Pansy had took away the possibility of them being at each other’s throats. Heather loved Neville, but she, like her two best friends, was torn by the thought of wrecking their friendship.  
  
When Neville said he was marrying Pansy, they agreed to never make a move on Neville. When their friendships formed, they all started develop feelings for him. However, he was always too preoccupied with his now ex-girlfriend. Once they broke up, the three wanted him, but soon noticed that the other two felt the same way. The three almost destroyed their friendships with each other. While they were fighting, Pansy stepped in and stole him away. That was one of the biggest reasons as to why they hated her so much, but now that they know of her adulterousness, they hated her even more.  
  
“I don’t fucking believe this, you two sleep with him behind my back! I’m fucking out off here!”  
  
Hermione and Rosalie gave each other a ‘well what now?’ look. Both did not want their friendships to be destroyed from this. Rosalie finally got an idea, something she said to Neville not too long ago.  
  
“Heather wait!” She grabbed her hand.  
  
“LET GO OF ME!!!” Heather yelled angrily.  
  
“I think I have a solution to all this, we can all end up happy and still keep our friendships intact, but it’ll require a bit of compromise from all three of us”  
  
Heather was mad, but then she thought of how much she valued her friendship with Hermione and Rosalie. She looked to Hermione and saw that she looked just as confused as her. She raised her brow to Rosalie and said,  
  
“…alright… I’m listening”  
  
The next day, Neville woke up. He had slept through the afternoon all the way to the morning of the next day. He felt somewhat better, but a stressful situation like his wasn’t going to go away overnight. He got up and went to the shower. He needed to get ready for work. As he stripped and was about to go into the shower, Pansy entered the bathroom. She was wearing nothing but her bathrobe.  
  
“Oh, sorry… may I join you?”  
  
She was trying to seduce him so he could forgive her. Her seductive timidity wasn’t going to work this time.  
  
“Sorry, but I want to shower alone”  
  
Her face appeared as if he had just hurt her feelings. Neville felt bad after seeing that face, but he was just too emotionally drained to dwell on that, so he decided to forget it. Pansy turned around, leaving their bathroom and Neville hopped into the shower. He stayed in there for a while, enjoying the hot water pour down on him. It helped him relax a bit. But he still kept thinking about what had happened between him and Hermione. Then what happened between him and Rosalie. The thought ‘will I lose my friends’ kept racing through his head. As he finished, he got dressed and was about to head out the door.  
  
“Neville? Wait”  
  
Neville turned to face his wife. She gave him a quick peck on the lips. He was not responsive. This worried Pansy. She didn’t expect him to stay this mad this much long. She continued to be nice to him.  
  
“Have a good day”  
  
“Yeah thanks”  
  
Pansy could tell from the tone in his voice that he wasn’t buying her kindness. She wondered if she should get those divorce papers ready. Little did she know, there was more to his attitude than her adulterousness.  
  
Neville headed out of the house. Pansy waved him goodbye with a smile that he now knew was fake. She decided that it was time to sign the divorce papers. As she closed the door, she went to her room where she secretly hide divorce papers, in case of such a situation. She signed them on the kitchen table and pulled out two wine glasses. Filling both of them with an optimistic look on her face.  
  
Neville was driving to work, continuously thinking of his situation. Then his phone went off.  
  
RING! RING! RING!  
  
It was Hermione. ‘I shouldn’t answer it’ he thought to himself. He ignored it. After a couple of seconds, it went off again.  
  
RING! RING! RING!  
  
Neville, again, chose to ignore it. But it still persisted.  
  
RING! RING! RING!  
  
‘I’m sorry Hermione, but I don’t want to talk right now’  
  
Once it stopped, it rang once more.  
  
RING! RING! RING!  
  
“GOD! WHAT?!”  
  
He checked the phone and saw it was Rosalie. It didn’t help the situation. He ignored it and the pattern happened again. Ignore, ring, ignore, ring, ignore, ring. He kept ignoring the phone calls, but then his phone let out a text ringtone twice. He checked it at a stop light. It was Hermione and Rosalie.  
  
Rosalie:  
-Neville! It’s Heather, it’s bad  
-it’s an emergency!  
-cum 2 her place  
  
Hermione:  
-please check me back asap  
-it’s Heather  
-please! It’s life or death  
  
Neville picked the phone and decided to call Hermione since she called first. He was scared for Heather. What happened? He waited in heart stopping suspense as his phone rang. Hermione picked up her phone.  
  
“Neville!”  
  
“What’s wrong with Heather?!”  
  
“I don’t know! She’s sick or something! Get over here now!”  
  
“I’ll be there!”  
  
Neville pressed end call. He was already late for work, but a friend’s life will always be more important to him than a lecture from his boss. Neville made a call to his boss to tell him that he could not make it to work because of the emergency. His boss really chewed him out on the phone. But he didn’t care. Heather’s life was more important than this. As Neville hung up the phone, he mumbled,  
  
“Fucking prick…”  
  
He changed his course of destination and made it to Heather’s place. He quickly ran to her door and banged on it.  
  
“Hermione, Rosalie, Heather! I’m here!”  
  
Hermione opened the door and let Neville in immediately. Neville rushed in to find Rosalie sitting on the couch next to Heather. He rushed to Heather, knelt in front of her, and grabbed her hand.  
  
“Heather! What’s wrong?!”  
  
“… Neville, I’m sorry. I’m fine”  
  
Neville was confused. What did she mean? He just took off work saying it was an emergency. Now she tells him that she’s fine? He asked her,  
  
“What? What do you mean?”  
  
“We’re sorry Neville, but we lied to you” Hermione answered him.  
  
“What?!...” Neville was angry.  
  
Rosalie joined Hermione,  
  
“I’ll just cut to the chase, Pansy’s cheating on you again, we can prove it”  
  
“You had me cancel work just for this?!!!”  
  
“Yes and we’re sorry, but this IS urgent. We don’t want you getting hurt any more, I know she cheated on you and you forgave her without having anyone to talk to about this. Please Neville, I… we don’t want her hurting you again” Hermione said.  
  
Great. Now Heather knew, but then again, he wasn’t really surprised that she found out. Well, there’s no turning back now. He really wasn’t in the mood to defend Pansy this time. They were being good friends who didn’t want to see their good friend get hurt. He really only had himself to blame for marrying such a wicked woman.  
  
“Please don’t talk about this. I don’t want to talk about this. Just drop it!”  
  
“I’m sorry Neville, but we have to show you. She is cheating again, unless you truly feel that she is being faithful to you as of this moment. If you know that she isn’t, then everything would be fine. But it’s not.” Hermione said.  
  
Neville couldn’t decide how to respond to that. What should he do? He knew that they were most likely right. He didn’t want to go back to work and get it from his boss. Going home to have Pansy lie to him would drive him nuts. Staying in a room with his three friends, two of which he had drunken sex with, didn’t sound very favourable either. It would be too awkward.  
  
Heather gripped Neville’s hands tight, breaking his train of thought. She then said,  
  
“Neville… I know what happened between you and Hermione and Rosalie. I know that they shared how they really felt about you. They’ve had feelings for you for such a long time… and honestly…”  
  
Heather was silent. What was she going to say? Neville was nervous now that he knew that Heather knew. What would she think? That he was some sex-crazed maniac? He asked her to continue.  
  
“What is it Heather?”  
  
“… I’ve had feelings for you for a long time as well…”  
  
Heather then quickly gave Neville a kiss. Neville could feel and sense the emotion she put into her kiss. She really did have strong feelings for him. She blushed and looked away, too embarrassed about what she had just admitted and did to him. It was then that Neville started to realize how cute Heather was. She had such a cute, youthful face with her glasses. He never truly noticed how attractive her green eyes made her. All this with her coy persona just made her start to look quite desirable.  
  
Rosalie and Hermione soon sat next to Heather. Heather got up and had Neville switch places with her. Neville was too shocked by Heather’s actions to really know how to act at this point. Rosalie was on his right and Hermione on his left. Rosalie gently guided his face so he could look at her. She closed her eyes and moved in to kiss him. She kissed him with the same emotional passion behind her. As she broke the kiss, Hermione did exactly the same thing as Rosalie, just on his left this time. She kissed Neville so tenderly and sweetly.  
  
Neville couldn’t believe it. He had just kissed his three best friends one by one. They all had strong feelings for him. He didn’t know what to think. His emotions were mixed. What would Pansy say?...  
  
‘On second thought, fuck Pansy!’ Neville thought to himself. He continued ‘If she wants to cheat on me and hurt me again, then fine. I refuse to love her unconditionally if this is how she shows her love for me’  
  
Neville had finally realized that the woman that was special in his life had become a complete bitch. He was so blind to not see that the true special woman, or women in his case, who loved and cared for him were with him all these years. They were his best friends, the ones he could share his deepest, darkest secrets with, the ones who he could depend on and be depended on, complete mutualism. These were all things that a healthy relationship should have. Yet, these were things that his marriage with Pansy lacked big time.  
  
“Please Neville, leave Pansy and be with us” Hermione begged.  
  
“We’ll make you happy” Rosalie added.  
  
“Please love us Neville. We promise never to hurt you and under appreciate you, unlike that rotten bitch” Heather said bitterly.  
  
Neville didn’t know how to respond to this. They were his best friends, but at the same time, he still had attachment to Pansy. If he left Pansy, there would be no turning back from that. If he went back with her… Hermione, Rosalie and Heather would most likely not be there for him any more if things got bad, now that they are emotionally invested in him in this way. What was he to do? Neville kept pondering upon these thoughts, but what he soon realized was that every time he thought of the option of being with Pansy, he kept adding ‘if she cheats again’ or ‘when she cheats again’. He never had those thoughts when looking at the option of Hermione, Rosalie and Heather. Neville had finally made up his mind.  
  
“I’m divorcing Pansy”


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie's Plan comes in action. Now its time to see what Pansy have in her plate. Also Heather have something very special to give Neville.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter includes non-consensual BDSM action, group sex, minute lesbian and loss of virginity. Please don't read if you don't like such things.

All three girls were overjoyed and had big smiles on their faces. Heather assaulted Neville’s lips again. She kissed him happily as if she had not seen him in years. Rosalie did the same, but went for the right side of his neck. Hermione took the left. Both girls wrapped their arms around Neville and kissed each sides of his neck sensually. Neville had never had three girls try to kiss him at once. It got his heart beating fast, his blood pumping, his mind in a high-like state. He instantly had an erection. All three girls noticed and were ready to pleasure him. Heather started to unzip his pants.  
  
“Wait! The plan!” Rosalie stopped her.  
  
Neville could see on Heather’s face that she said ‘oh yeah’ in her mind.  
  
“What plan?” He asked confused.  
  
“Can you take a stroll with us Neville?” Hermione asked.  
  
“O… Okay, but what’s this plan?”  
  
“Oh, you’ll see” Rosalie said with a deviant smile.  
  
They all got into Rosalie’s car and she drove away to the destination of this ‘plan’. Neville wanted to ask where they were going, but Hermione and Heather soon distracted him. The girls had him sit in the backseat, with Hermione and Heather on each side of him. Hermione turned his face to her so she could kiss him and caress his chest. Heather kissed him on the opposite side of his neck and caressed his groin. They continued this for a minute, then they switched. Heather kissed Neville while still caressing his groin. Hermione kissed the opposite side of his neck and continued to caress his chest. They continued to take turns kissing Neville in the backseat. Before he knew it, he was there. It was his house.  
  
“Why are we coming here?” Neville asked nervously.  
  
Rosalie turned off her car and turned around to face Neville.  
  
“Don’t open your door, just knock. Pay attention to how Pansy reacts to seeing you”  
  
“Please do it Neville, we’ll be here to back you up” said Hermione.  
  
“Yeah, we won’t let that bitch hurt you any more” Heather added.  
  
Neville couldn’t figure out what this was about. Why are they bringing him here? He thought that they were just going to end up having a hot foursome right then and there in Heather’s living room. Were they planning to do it in his house? But Pansy’s here.  
  
‘Fuck it, I’ll do it’  
  
“Alright, I’ll knock on the door, instead of opening it.”  
  
Neville got out of the car and went up to his front door. He knocked on his door waiting patiently. He started to hear Pansy walking to the door. He heard her opening it. As it opened, Pansy was speaking,  
  
“You’re early babe…”  
  
Pansy’s smiley face immediately turned to that of disbelief. She was caught. Neville saw his wife in sexy lingerie, with a wine glass in her hand. She had fixed her hair as if she were going on a date.  
  
“E… Neville… Wha… What are you doing here?”  
  
“You’re early babe?” Neville said with an angry tone.  
  
Pansy knew she was caught. Neville wasn’t that oblivious. She looked behind him and saw the three bitches that she despised. Rosalie, Hermione and Heather had heard and seen everything. Pansy didn’t know what to do except change the subject.  
  
“What are those three doing here?!” she raised her voice.  
  
“The real question is ‘What are you doing here?’ behind Neville’s back” Rosalie countered her.  
  
“Shut the fuck up bitch! I want all three of you off my property!” Pansy said, aggravated.  
  
She continued “Neville! How dare you bring these three here, when you know I never wanted to see them here again. You have the nerve to…”  
  
“SHUT UP!!!” Neville yelled with much anger.  
  
Pansy shut up quick and was quite intimidated. She had never experienced such an angry side to Neville like this. She was so in shock and a bit terrified from it that she did not dare open her mouth as to not piss him off further.  
  
“I have loved you and put up with your shit for too long already! You fucking tell me it won’t happen again and it did. On your birthday, you do it again and text me you’re out with Daphne! Yet I find you with ‘him’ again. You lie to me again, this morning now! Look! The way you’re dressed, your wine glass, your fucking facial expression when you saw me at the door! I’VE HAD ENOUGH!!! YOU! FUCKING! BITCH!!!!!!!!”  
  
Neville had so much resentment towards Pansy since the first time she hurt him. It never went away and only worsened when he caught her again. It started to slowly turn to hate. Finding out that that man was her ex Draco Malfoy, who had given him much trouble in school. The fact that she lied and said she and Draco are done for life when they started dating. The mistreatment, the deception, the under-appreciation, the cold lack of consideration for his feelings, her value towards their marriage. He had had enough. Seeing her like this, not expecting him, but that Draco. It was never going to end. His emotions had taken over. He was so angry and in pain.  
  
“Now you’re going to pay!” Rosalie added.  
  
“You fucking bitch!” Heather continued for her.  
  
“It’s time to put you in your place!” Hermione finished.  
  
The three all went for Pansy and restrained her. Neville noticed that Heather had a bag in her hand with a rope sticking out. It had a strange looking pre-tied knot at the end sticking out of the bag.  
  
“Hey! What the fuck are you doing?!” Pansy yelled.  
  
They held her wrists together with the knot end of the rope. Pansy struggled, but she couldn’t get out of it. Rosalie threw the other end of the rope up to the chandelier. Once the rope came back down, Rosalie grabbed it and tied it to the sturdiest object she could find. The chandelier acted as hook to pull Pansy up. Neville was so in shock that he didn’t verbally react to what he was seeing right away. He was still trying to process in his mind if he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. It looked like his three friends were going to execute Pansy through hanging. He then snapped out of that thought.  
  
“Wait! Don’t kill her!”  
  
“Don’t worry Neville, we’re not going to ‘kill’ her” Hermione responded calmly. She looked like she was about to laugh at how he foolishly assumed that that was what they were doing.  
  
“You three are fucking crazy! Neville, stop them! If you’re really my husband, than stop them!” Pansy yelled from the top of her lungs.  
  
Neville was unresponsive and gave her a cold look.  
  
“You fucking pathetic excuse for a husband!…”  
  
Heather stuffed a bondage gag in her mouth.  
  
“That should shut her up” Heather said with a smile.  
  
The three hung Pansy up by her wrists. She was unable to fight back. She couldn’t even touch the floor, unless she tip toed. She tried to kick them, but they soon pulled out another rope from the bag to tie her feet. Pansy was now completely bound and helpless. She was wearing nothing but her lingerie. She quickly gave up trying to struggle, it was no use. She would only make herself tired. She was now standing with her hands up, facing the living room couches with only her toes touching the floor.  
  
The girls stood in front of her, admiring their work.  
  
“Good job team!” Rosalie said.  
  
They all high-fived. They then turned their attention to Neville. The three seductively walk up to him and grab him. They gently guide him to the couch right in front of Pansy’s view.  
  
“Wait, what about Pansy…”  
  
Heather puts her finger to his lips and says,  
  
“Enough talk”  
  
“We want to make you feel good now” Rosalie added.  
  
“And this bitch has a front row seat to everything” Hermione finished.  
  
They then take turns kissing him in front of Pansy with each of them caressing different spots on his body. Neville was uncomfortable with the idea, but was soon overcome with their seduction. Pansy was in a state of complete incredulity. She couldn’t believe Neville would actually cheat on her. She thought she had him in her grasp. She starts to mumble, but the three girls just smile while looking at her. Neville was too distracted and too aroused to notice.  
  
“As promised Heather, you can go first, it’s only fair” Rosalie told Heather.  
  
“Yeah, you first Heather, I wouldn’t feel right if you didn’t” said Hermione.  
  
Rosalie unzipped Neville’s pants and was about to put his cock in her mouth. But then Heather stopped her.  
  
“I want to do it”  
  
“Okay Heather. Here you go”  
  
Rosalie passed Neville’s cock in her hand to Heather. She took his cock in her hand. Her hands looked small and fragile. It made Neville’s cock look even larger than it already was. Heather noticed right away that Neville was very ‘gifted’. She gulped and had a nervous look on her face.  
  
“Come on, we don’t have all day ‘virgin’.” Hermione joked.  
  
“Shut up Hermione”  
  
Heather opened her mouth and allowed the head of his cock into her mouth. It was bigger than what she’d practiced on. She used sausages most of the times and occasionally a banana, if it was one of the less curved ones.  
  
‘Oh my God! It’s so big!’  
  
She got only 4 inches in and was already struggling. She continued to go slowly, taking her time. Hermione decided to make out with Neville while she waited. Rosalie decided to just alternate between caressing her breasts and caressing Neville while he rubbed her. Hermione then told Neville to switch and Rosalie was now kissing him. Hermione played with her breasts while Neville kissed Rosalie. The two continued switching off as Heather continued to take another inch in, remembering what she did when she practiced.  
  
As she kept trying, she eventually got to 6½ inches. Rosalie noticed that Heather wasn’t making as fast of progress.  
  
“Heather? Are you okay?” Rosalie asked with suspicion.  
  
“I… I’m fine!” Heather responded defensively.  
  
“Do you not know how to suck cock?” Hermione asked.  
  
“It’s just that it’s big! That’s all!”  
  
Rosalie and Hermione chuckled at her remark. They turned to look at Pansy. She seemed to be in a completely mortified state. Perfect. The two continue to kiss Neville and Heather was now at 7 inches. Neville stopped and turned his attention to Heather.  
  
“Heather, you can stop right where you’re at and…”  
  
“NO! I’m going to take all of your cock in my mouth and that’s final!” Heather answered Neville back.  
  
She then went back on his cock, now forcing it in, all the way to 8 inches. She gagged and pulled out. She started to cough and drool all over his thigh. Her eyes were tearing as well.  
  
“Heather, please, don’t push yourself”  
  
“Neville, I’m not just doing this for you, I’m doing this for me as well”  
  
Heather continued to force Neville’s cock in her mouth. She was almost there, but she felt herself about to gag. However, she pushed and got all 8½ inches before pulling out and coughing again. Neville took hold of Heather’s face. His palms came in contact with her cheeks. She was nervous all of a sudden. He looked her in her now teary beautiful green eyes through her slightly skewed glasses.  
  
‘What is he doing?’  
‘Did I do a bad job?...’  
‘It’s because I drooled! He doesn’t like that! Does he?’  
  
“Heather, I truly admire your dedication to take all of me in your mouth. You are just so adorable and incredibly sexy when you do it”  
  
Heather turned red from the compliment. Then Neville brought her closer to his face and kissed her. That felt like it was indeed a reward for her efforts. Heather’s heart melted from the moment of his compliment.  
  
“How about I pay you back?”  
  
Before Heather could think, Neville lifted her up with ease, due to her small frame, and put her on the couch. She laid there as he, Hermione and Rosalie removed her clothes. She was completely naked and quite embarrassed.  
  
‘Oh my God, he’s seeing me naked’  
‘I’m so embarrassed’  
‘I hope he likes my body’  
  
Neville could see that Heather was a bit self-conscious about her body. She was covering up her breasts and pussy with her hands. He removed all of his clothes so she wasn’t the only one who naked. He then comforted her,  
  
“Heather, there’s no need to be ashamed of your beautiful body. It’s perfect”  
  
“But you’ll see everything if I uncover myself…”  
  
“You are just too cute. Of course I will. How else would I caress? Kiss you? Lick you? Pleasure you?”  
  
Heather whimpered from his words. They made her weak. She then uncovered her little perky breasts and cute, pale, shaved pussy. She was turning red from embarrassment. She was sure that everyone would find out. She had kept something from her friends. She hid it away, now they were about to find out soon.  
  
Neville went down on Heather and tenderly licked at her small, swollen clitoris. He licked away and massaged Heather’s legs to help with her arousal and relax her tension as well.  
  
“Neville… Oh Neville… It’s better than I imagined” Heather moaned softly.  
  
Hermione looked at Pansy’s face to see how she was taking it. She couldn’t stand the sight of Neville eating out Heather. She looked angry. Hermione then turned around and saw that Rosalie was naked and was cupping her breasts while showing tongue to her as a way of mocking her size. Hermione quickly exposed her breasts as well and did the same. Pansy was even more furious now.  
  
‘That pathetic worm!’  
‘I’m his wife!’  
‘He’s a cheating, lying bastard!’  
‘They’re just my friends?! Bullshit!’  
  
As Hermione was showing off her breasts to Pansy, Rosalie turned around to face Heather and Neville. She walked up to them and knelt next to where Heather was laying down. Heather was closing her eyes, enjoying the sensation of Neville’s tongue. Rosalie then put one of Heather’s nipples in her mouth and started to lick and suck on it.  
  
Heather opened her eyes wide and looked to her side to see Rosalie sucking one of her nipples. She freaked out,  
  
“Ahh! Rosalie! What are you doing?! That’s Neville’s job!”  
  
“Don’t worry Heather, I’m just helping him. Just close your eyes and enjoy the sensation”  
  
“No! I’m not a lesbian!”  
  
“I’m not asking you to be a lesbian. I’m just asking you to try out being bi”  
  
Neville stopped and just watched their argument. He decided that the best way to break it up and have Heather back in her aroused state was to continue eating her out. He was right. Neville continued to lick Heather’s pussy. She moaned, taking her mind off the argument. Rosalie then put Heather’s nipple back in her mouth while rubbing the other one with her fingers.  
  
“No! Rosalie! I don’t want that!”  
  
“Please Heather, just try it for five minutes and if you don’t like it, I’ll stop, okay?”  
  
Neville decided to aid Rosalie and said,  
  
“Please Heather, just try it. I’ll think no differently of you if you like or dislike it”  
  
“Er…Fine!”  
  
Rosalie did make her nipple feel good. Heather was curious. Rosalie put Heather’s nipple back in her mouth and she started to moan from it as Neville licked at her wet pussy.  
  
Hermione overheard the argument and decided to join. She took off all her clothes and started walking in their direction, but when she was there, she turned around to insult Pansy’s cup size one more time. Pansy’s facial expression showed much displeasure. Hermione then turned back to her friends and knelt next to Rosalie. She could see that Heather was enjoying the tonging from Neville and Rosalie.  
  
“So how is it Heather?” Rosalie asked.  
  
“It’s… okay…” Heather said, trying to hide the fact that she enjoyed it.  
  
“Hmm, seems I just have to work harder then”  
  
Rosalie continued sucking on Heather’s nipple, but then she saw Hermione next to her. She stopped and offered Hermione Heather’s nipple to suck.  
  
“I’ve never done that before”  
  
“Try it, you might find out you like it”  
  
“I don’t know, I don’t even know the first clue on how to pleasure another woman with my tongue”  
  
“It’s easy, just like this”  
  
Rosalie then assaulted Hermione’s breasts with her tongue. Licking and sucking on her nipples.  
  
“Rosalie!... [gasp] Oh…”  
  
Hermione could tell that Rosalie was good at pleasuring another woman. Her nipple sucking felt amazing. Rosalie then reached down and caressed Hermione’s clitoris. Hermione started moaning loader.  
  
“Rosalie… That’s not fair!”  
  
The clitoral stimulation just made the pleasure even more intoxicating. The stimulation made Hermione weak, so she leaned towards Rosalie and clung to her as she was helpless to fight back. She had become Rosalie’s pleasure slave.  
  
‘I could get used to this’ Hermione thought to herself.  
  
Heather, still enjoying Neville’s tongue, noticed that Rosalie’s stimulation did add to her pleasure. She wanted Rosalie back on her nipple, but she didn’t want to ask her. It would be too embarrassing. She just closed her eyes again, enjoying Neville’s tongue. She then felt Rosalie’s mouth on her nipple again.  
  
“Oh Rosalie! Yes!...” Heather moaned.  
  
She was going to cum now. She kept her eyes closed and moaned,  
  
“I’m cumming!”  
  
Heather felt her climax wash over her. She had just gotten her pussy licked by the man she loved for so long and although she didn’t want to admit it, Rosalie sucking her nipples made her orgasm all the more better. She opened her eyes to see that it was Hermione sucking her nipple.  
  
“Hermione?!”  
  
“Surprise hehe” Hermione giggled.  
  
Neville could see that Rosalie had successfully opened Hermione and even Heather to the idea of bisexuality. That aroused him a lot. He was tremendously horny now. He wanted to enter Heather.  
  
“Heather, are you ready to have sex?”  
  
Heather gave a nervous look. She seemed suspiciously nervous.  
  
“Oh!... uh… Yes… I am… Please Neville, take me for the first time like this. I want you on top of me”  
  
“Okay Heather”  
  
Neville stripped and got into position. He pressed his cock at Heather’s entrance, but then Heather stopped him.  
  
“Wait! I want to hear what that bitch has to say as I have sex with you”  
  
Hermione headed over to remove the gag. Rosalie felt a bit dehydrated and decided to make a trip to the kitchen to get glasses of water for everyone, except Pansy.  
  
“Be back guys, I’m just going to get us some water”  
  
As Hermione removed Pansy’s gag, Pansy spat whatever angry vulgar comments she could think of.  
  
“You fucking cheating bastard! You do this to your wife?! You fucking piece of shit! You…”  
  
SLAP!  
  
Hermione slapped Pansy straight across the face. She didn’t hold back. She hit her cheek full force. It caused Pansy’s head to turn violently. Hermione then yelled at her,  
  
“SHUT UP! YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!!!”  
  
“Fuck you Hermione! And fuck you Neville!!! You… ”  
  
SLAP!  
  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP! DON’T YOU DARE TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT!”  
  
Pansy was afraid of getting slapped again. She knew that she would be incapable of getting loose at this rate. She had severely angered and afflicted so much pain on Neville. She could not convince him to let her loose by yelling at him. So, she decided to change her game plan and play the victim. Pansy started to cry forced tears.  
  
“Neville… Please, I’m YOUR WIFE… Please don’t do this to me… I know I haven’t exactly been wife of the year…”  
  
“That’s an understatement!” Heather interrupted her.  
  
Pansy’s face turned sour from Heather statement, but she decided to keep her cool and continue her attempt to persuade Neville.  
  
“…but deep down inside, I still love you… Please babe… Please, give me another chance… I regret hurting you. I know that you still love me deep down inside”  
  
Neville’s face turned from aroused to remorseful. It was working. If she could convince him just a little bit more…  
  
“Neville! This bitch is planning on divorcing you!” Rosalie yelled as she entered the living room.  
  
She held out the divorce papers she had found on the kitchen table, signed by Pansy. Pansy’s face said it all. She was caught, again.  
  
‘Fuck! I left that on the kitchen table! Goddammit! How am I going to get out of this one?’ Pansy cursed herself in her head.  
  
Hermione and Heather were just as infuriated as Rosalie now and Neville’s face changed from remorseful to angry. Neville’s guilt turned to anger. He couldn’t believe it. He did whatever he could to save his marriage. He treated her right. He cooked for her, massaged her back when she had a rough day at work, gave her advice on wherever he could help her… he spoiled her, the list could go on. He paid for the house, the weekly cleaning maid, the bills, EVERYTHING. All she used her money for was anything and everything she desired while shopping. Hell, sometimes, she would use some of his money to get what she wanted. Neville thought of all this and all he said was,  
  
“I’ve had enough of your bullshit Pansy…”  
  
With that, Neville turned his attention to Heather. He gazed into her emerald eyes which were obscured by her glasses, as he entered her. Heather let out a load moan. Heather was extremely tight, tighter than Hermione and Rosalie. He figured it was her small figure. As he looked into Heather’s eyes, she seemed to be in pain.  
  
“Oh, Heather, am I hurting you?! I’ll take it out!”  
  
“No, Neville, wait!”  
  
Heather had hide something from her friends. A secret that none of them knew about her. As Neville pulled out his cock, he noticed that there was blood on it. Did he hurt her and cause her to bleed? Then it dawned upon him. Why she was so embarrassed about her body, why she was so inexperienced at giving a blowjob, why she was so tight.  
  
“Heather!… Your… You…”  
  
Heather smiled at him and finished his sentence by simply saying,  
  
“…found the right man to give it away to”  
  
Once she completed his sentence, she didn’t give him a chance to talk. She wrapped her arms around his neck and went straight for a kiss. She kissed him so lovingly, releasing all the different emotions she was feeling at the moment they had finally become one. Neville re-entered her, but this time, slowly.  
  
While Neville was preoccupied with making love to Heather, Hermione and Rosalie decided to have some fun with Pansy. Pansy couldn’t believe that Neville was actually having sex with someone else before her eyes. It was bad enough that he kissed women in front of her, but now he was starting to have sex with one of them. That miserable prick actually thinks he can do whatever he wanted. She wouldn’t stand for it. Pansy was about to open her mouth to yell at Neville again, but then…  
  
SLAP!  
  
“Don’t you dare interrupt them you bitch!” Hermione snapped at her.  
  
Pansy was about to answer her back, but then Rosalie walked up to her other side and slapped her other cheek.  
  
SLAP!  
  
“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll shut the fuck up!” Rosalie said angrily.  
  
Pansy was infuriated, but she knew that if she tried to say anything, she would only get slapped again. She just looked at Rosalie and Hermione bitterly with much resentment on her face. She hated the three more than she ever did before. They had attempted to ruin what she had with Neville on their wedding day and she allowed Neville to still talk to them. This is the thanks she got for allowing him to even speak to these bitches. They were about to take away everything that she had worked for. The wealth she shared with Neville… her wealth, her happiness. She had to do something to stop them. She wasn’t about to let these three bitches come in and steal her man… her source of income. Well, her real man was Draco. From beginning she wanted to be trophy wife of some rich guy, and in their school she catch Draco's attention. Draco has everything she dreamed for, but unfortunately for her Draco comes out as a playboy who would use girls for pleasure and once he fed up of them he get rid of them. So it’s just that without Neville, she wouldn't get lifestyle of princess, unable to enjoy her social independence the way she did currently compared to what she had with Draco. Now on her birthday Draco had promised her that he is looking forward to their relationship, and if she makes him happy then she has chance to be his wife. So she had planned to get what she could out of him before she divorced Neville and get financial securities if Draco dumped her in future, but now that she was caught and bound, her plan went to shit and she was desperate to find a way out.  
  
SLAP!  
  
“Don’t fucking look at us like that you bitch!” Rosalie growled at her.  
  
Hermione and Rosalie stood there, knowing exactly what to do to Pansy. Phase I of the plan was to tell Neville that they all loved him and have him accept that. This was Phase II of Rosalie’s grand scheme. It was how they would exact their revenge… no, justice. This was justice for what she did to him. They were going to burn this bitch down for all the misery she caused Neville, all the strain she put upon their friendship. Now, it was time to carry out Rosalie’s plan to its fullest.  
  
Neville had applied a slower, gentler rhythm when making love to Heather. Heather did not feel as much pain as before and was on the brink of orgasm. She looked into Neville’s eyes and moaned softly,  
  
“Neville, I’m going to cum!”  
  
Neville sped up, but made sure he did not go too fast and hurt her. He gauged his speed and level of intensity correctly. Heather was moaning in pleasure and cried out as she came,  
  
“Oh Neville! I love you! Please cum inside me!”  
  
“I… I love you too Heather! I’ll cum just for you”  
  
Heather moaned happily at what he had said to her and kissed him as she climaxed. She had longed for him to say that to her. She had fantasized so many times of him taking her virginity, with both of them telling each other that they loved each other. Neville let go and allowed himself to cum. He let loose jets of cum. His cock was filling up her pussy, coating everything with his cum. Heather smiled happily at him as he filled her up. She finally knew what it felt like to have the man she had loved for so long cum inside her without a condom.  
  
Pansy heard and saw everything. She had the gag in her mouth again. She mumbled and struggled again.  
  
SLAP! SLAP!  
  
Rosalie had slapped her across the face on both sides. At this point, she started to cry in pain and defeat. Her face felt like it was on fire. Hermione was searching through some mysterious bag they had brought. Rosalie saw her crying and started to remove the gag.  
  
“Aww, is the little bitch crying?” Rosalie mocked her.  
  
Pansy, for the first time, felt beaten. She couldn’t find a way out. Neville hates her now, in fact, so much that he would fuck another woman in front of her out of spite. She wasn’t even allowed to speak. Not without being slapped. Rosalie, Hermione and Heather had finally broke her. She now submitted and begged with tears,  
  
“Please Rosalie, please, let me go. I promise that I won’t drive a wedge between your friendship with Neville ever again. The same goes for Hermione and Heather”  
  
“The moment I let you go, you’ll do whatever you can to emotionally manipulate Neville and have him never see us again” Rosalie responded harshly.  
  
SLAP!  
  
“You bitch! I’ll always hate you for turning him against us and hurting him in return for it” Rosalie said.  
  
SLAP!  
  
Now it was Hermione who slapped her. She then joined Rosalie saying,  
  
“The same goes for me, now it’s time for you to take your punishment”  
  
Pansy noticed that Hermione had something in her hands. She had a 20 inch dildo in one hand and in the other… it was a butt plug! Pansy wore a look of complete terror on her face. She didn’t know what they had in store for her, but she wasn’t looking forward to it.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And shows go on and on......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains Heavy anal stimulation action, heavy BDSM. Please do not read if you don't like such.

Neville had pulled out of Heather after several minutes of staying inside her. She wanted to saver the feeling of him and his cum inside her. He went to the bathroom, carrying Heather with him. She was too weak from the excitement and strong orgasm she had. He took her with him so he could clean the blood and cum off of her and himself.  
  
“Will you be okay Heather?”  
  
“Yeah…” She smiled at him, then continued “… I’m so happy right now Neville. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did”  
  
“Of course I did. Also, Heather, I truly did mean what I said. I do have feelings for you too”  
  
“But you don’t love me… not in that way”  
  
“Not yet, but we’ll have plenty of time after I divorce Pansy”  
  
Heather smiled at Neville’s last optimistic comment. Even if by ‘we’ he meant, her, Hermione, Rosalie and himself, instead of just her and himself. He smiled back at her. He opened the door to the bathroom and was ready to start cleaning the blood and semen off them.  
  
Meanwhile,  
“OWW!!! Please take it out of my ass!” Pansy begged and screamed towards Hermione and Rosalie.  
  
Hermione and Rosalie laughed at her. They didn’t even insert the dildo yet. They simply pressed it against her anus. Pansy kept flexing her cheeks to prevent Hermione and Rosalie from violating her. She couldn’t allow them to do such a thing to her beautiful asshole. They had already stripped her of her bra and underwear. Rosalie slapped her face and Hermione slapped her ass. They kept unleashing an alternate pattern of slaps.  
  
SLAP! SMACK! SLAP! SMACK! SLAP! SMACK!  
  
“If you let us put it in your ass, we’ll stop slapping you” Rosalie promised.  
  
“You’re lying!” Pansy spat out.  
  
SLAP!  
  
“You’re in no position to have a choice” Hermione reminded her.  
  
She was right…   
  
Pansy sobbed and relaxed her butt cheeks, accepting that she was about to get raped in the ass by two women she despised. Rosalie grabbed each of Pansy’s butt cheeks and spread them for Hermione. Hermione pressed the lubed dildo up against Pansy’s ass again. She did not put too much pressure to the point where it would penetrate her. She only put enough to scare Pansy and keep her in suspense.  
  
“This is for Neville! You deprived him of sex! You denied him your ass! Now we’re going to punish you for that! Consider yourself lucky that we were thoughtful enough to lube it for you!” Hermione said.  
  
Hermione then forced the dildo up Pansy’s ass. Her anus resisted and clenched naturally, being an anal virgin. The head was pressing in, forcing her anus to stretch. Pansy was too apprehensive from what was happening and could not relax, thus preventing her anus from relaxing, adding to the pain she was feeling.  
  
“Ow! Please! Please take it out! My ass will rip apart!” Pansy cried.  
  
“This is nothing compared to the pain and misery you caused Neville” Hermione answered her back.  
  
Hermione gave the dildo a bit more force and then…  
  
POP!  
  
It went in. Pansy started to scream and struggle away from the infringing dildo, but Rosalie held her in place. Her ass was burning. She begged and pleaded with Hermione and Rosalie,  
  
“Please! Please take it out! It hurts… Please! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m…”  
  
SMACK!  
  
“Shut the fuck up and take this shit in your ass! Also, what did we tell you to say?!”  
  
It was so degrading. Hermione and Rosalie told her to thank them and call herself names as she was being raped in the ass. She just submitted to their wills in hopes of making it easier on herself. She sobbed,  
  
“Thank you! Thank you for pleasuring my ass! I’m just a dirty slut who loves taking in the butt! It’s just a cum disposal like my mouth and pussy…”  
  
Pansy continued to sob as Hermione forced all 20 inches in her ass. She never felt more humiliated in her life. It hurt to have it shoved in and what was embarrassing was that it made her start to feel like she needed to go to the bathroom. Hermione finally got all of it in. She tried to push it out of her ass, but Rosalie used her fingers to keep it from slipping out. Hermione then walked up in front of Pansy to face her. She started attaching some strange pads to her nipples and clitoris. Pansy realized that the pads had wires attached to them that led to the butt plug. She then asked nervously,  
  
“Wha… What are you going to do to me now?!”  
  
Hermione had an evil grin on her face and said,  
  
“You see this butt plug? It’s going straight in your ass. The area with the smallest girth here has a little button inside it. That’s where your asshole with hug around it. If your asshole tenses in the slightest, the butt plug will sent electric impulses to your nipples and clit, like so…”  
  
Hermione squeezed the bottom of the butt plug where Pansy’s anus would soon be. Pansy immediately felt an electric shock on her nipples and clitoris. She screamed out in response to the electric stimuli. Hermione then released her grip on the butt plug and held it to Pansy’s face.  
  
“Lick it! Put it in your mouth!”  
  
Pansy didn’t want to. She turned her head and looked to the side. Hermione then told her,  
  
“If you don’t, I’ll just force it in your ass, not lubed by your saliva”  
  
Pansy’s eyes widened. She then opened her mouth and took the whole plug in, trying to apply as much saliva as she could on it. Hermione laughed at her and just remarked,  
  
“I always knew you were a whore who was good at taking it in the mouth”  
  
Rosalie was curious about something. She reached down to Pansy’s pussy only to discover that it was wet! She immediately informed Hermione.  
  
“Hermione! This bitch is getting off to this!”  
  
“WHAT?!”  
  
Rosalie showed Hermione her soaked fingers and they both started to insult her.  
  
“You dirty bitch!”  
“You fucking whore!”  
“You anal loving cunt!”  
  
Rosalie and Hermione kept calling her names. They couldn’t believe that Pansy actually liked having her worse enemies violate her ass. Pansy herself was shocked by her body’s reaction. She was extremely ashamed of the way her body reacted. She then tried to defend herself,  
  
“No! I’m not getting off to this!”   
  
SLAP! SLAP!  
  
Hermione and Rosalie both slapped her and she was quiet again. They continued to insult her and call her names. Pansy was so frustrated. Her body betrayed her and she was forced to be quiet. She just didn’t want to fight back. She knew that either way, Hermione was going to put the butt plug in her ass. She just had the choice of having it go in unlubed or having it go in lubed. She knew that verbally defending herself any further would only land more slaps to her face or ass. She did her best to lube the butt plug. She tried so hard to wet it that she started to get drool on Hermione’s hand. Hermione then pulled out the butt plug and slapped Pansy.  
  
SLAP!  
  
“Eww, you disgusting bitch! You got drool all over my hand! Rosalie, hold her ass open and don’t let the dildo slip out!”  
  
Pansy’s legs started to tremble. She was terrified of what Hermione was about to do. Rosalie felt her legs shaking out of fright. She was amused.  
  
“Hey Hermione, this bitch is shaking! She’s scared!” Rosalie said with amusement.  
  
“Aww, is the little bitch scared to have this go in her dirty skanky ass?”  
  
Pansy was frightened beyond her wit. She knew her anus would clench the moment the butt plug went in. She was genuinely sorry towards the three for the first time. She cried real tears of regret and begged the two one last time,  
  
“Please Hermione! Please Rosalie! Please don’t do this! I’M SCARED!!!”  
  
The two didn’t believe her. It was too late for saying sorry at this point. She had been a total bitch for too long now. She’s finally sorry now, when she was going to get her just punishment.   
  
SMACK! SMACK!  
  
“Shut up bitch!” Rosalie and Hermione said together.  
  
Pansy just closed her eyes and cried again. She was helpless and demoralized. She just kept her eyes closed and came to terms with what Hermione was going to do to her ass. There was no stopping it. Hermione started to push the wet butt plug against Pansy’s ass. It clenched and the dildo gave a bit of resistance due to her rectum being unable to accept more. Hermione didn’t care, she just kept forcing the butt plug in Pansy’s ass. It slipped in easy with the lube from Pansy’s saliva plus the residue lube of the dildo. Once the plug was in Pansy’s ass, she naturally clenched her anus. She immediately felt shock from it. The shock caused her to clench her anus again, sending another wave of electricity to her nipples and clitoris, causing her to clench once more. It was an endless cycle and Pansy was stuck in it. She started to scream,  
  
“AHH! Please turn it off! I can’t take it! It’s too much! Please Hermione! Please Rosalie! I’ll do whatever you want! PLEASE JUST TAKE IT OUT!!!”  
  
Pansy started moving her hips in a sexual fashion. She was humping the air. Hermione and Rosalie knew what was happening.  
  
“You’re getting off to this, aren’t you? You dirty whore!” Hermione scolded her.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Rosalie slapped Pansy’s ass and joined Hermione.  
  
“Answer us!”  
  
Pansy was desperate to end the torture and said,  
  
“YES! YES! I ADMIT IT! IT FEELS GOOD! BUT IT FEELS TOO GOOD! I’M GOING TO GO CRAZY!!!”  
  
What was humiliating for Pansy was the fact that what she just said was completely true. The stimulation to her nipples and clitoris, plus the sensation of having her rectum stuffed to the brink. The two started to spank Pansy’s ass, making her ass tense up, causing her anus to clench more. The shocks grew more intense and Pansy felt a strong orgasm approaching her fast. It was too much for her and she screamed,  
  
“AHHHHH!!!!!!!”  
  
Pansy’s anus clenched and relaxed at a fast rhythm as she climaxed. More and more waves surged through her. She felt like she was going to pass out. She had to control her anus, it was the only way.  
  
“What the hell is going on here?!” Neville said with a raised voice.  
  
Hermione and Rosalie smiled at him and both answered him,  
  
“Punishment”  
  
Neville watched as Pansy kept squirming as if she were in pain, but saw that she soon stopped. Pansy had successful stopped clenching her anus. She relaxed it and every other part of her body. She was too tired from her orgasm and her struggle. She let her weight drop, she was too tired to do anything. She just looked to the ground in shame.  
  
‘Did I really just cum from all this?’ She questioned herself in her head.  
  
What made Pansy ashamed of herself the most was the fact that she felt physical pleasure from having her ass stuffed. She started going into denial.  
  
‘NO! I didn’t cum from that! Anal is not something people should be messing around with. It’s dirty, sick and disgusting!’  
  
Pansy turned to see Hermione, Rosalie, Heather and Neville staring at her. They could see that she was weak and stood there in disbelief that she actually got off to the torture that Hermione and Rosalie had given her. Rosalie held her hand out. Readying it to spank her. Pansy was completely filled with fear again. She was too afraid of what one more spank would do to her. Rosalie then spoke,  
  
“Tell Neville what you’ve been up to”  
  
Pansy was so scared of receiving any stimuli that would cause her to clench her asshole again that she decided to say what they wanted her to say. In other words, the truth.  
  
“I… I… I’ve been taking it in the butt just now… and… I love it because I’m a dirty whore…”  
  
Pansy looked away and towards the floor in shame. Rosalie undid the rope and let Pansy down. Pansy tried to get up, but her body started to cramp, so she let her body drop and relax. Hermione pulled out the butt plug and immediately, the 20 inch dildo shot out of Pansy’s ass. Hermione picked it up and put it to Pansy’s mouth.  
  
“Clean it!” She commanded her.  
  
Pansy was too weak to fight, but she didn’t want to do it. She started to beg,  
  
“Please Hermione… Please don’t let me do that… It’s so humiliating”  
  
SLAP!  
  
“Do it!”  
  
Pansy opened her mouth and began to lick her anal juices off the dildo. As she licked around, Rosalie removed the pads and started to rub Pansy’s clitoris. Pansy was helpless. She had no choice but to close her eyes and take it. Neville could see that Pansy was no longer being a stuck up bitch any more. Whatever Hermione and Rosalie did, she had just gone through a first class lesson in humility.  
  
“Alright, you’ve had enough… for now” Hermione said, pulling away the dildo.  
  
Rosalie removed her hand from Pansy’s clitoris. Pansy then got on all fours trying to stand, but was extremely tired. Heather was still very angry. She thought about the times that she rubbed in the fact that her breasts were smaller than hers. The grief she caused all of them. She then stepped in and kicked Pansy hard on the side. Pansy whimpered in pain and fell to her side. Heather then kicked her in the gut. She wanted to kick her to death, but then Neville restrained her. Heather tried to break free, but couldn’t, so she spat at her.  
  
“You fucking bitch! I hate you for what you’ve done! You broke Neville’s heart on more than one occasion. Then you coldly brushed his feelings aside. I’ll never forgive you!” Heather said, enraged.  
  
Rosalie removed the rope and cuffed Pansy’s wrist to the heavy, study table in the living. She made sure it would be hard for Pansy to escape. She tied the rope that bound her ankles to the cuffs, forcing Pansy to stay in a kneeling position. Rosalie then finished Pansy’s bondage with the gag.  
  
“Hey Neville, you said she never let you fuck her ass right?” Hermione asked.  
  
Neville raised an eyebrow in suspicion.  
  
“Uh… yeah? Why do you ask?”  
  
“Well, we stretched her out and you can put it in if you want, we’ll hold her down”  
  
To everyone’s surprise. Neville refused.  
  
“No, as satisfying as it would be to do that, she means nothing to me now, so there’s no point”  
  
Neville then grabbed Hermione and bent her over. He spread her ass and pressed his cock against her anus. He then continued his reason for denying Pansy his cock.  
  
“Instead, I’m going to fuck the women I ‘truly love’ in their asses. Right in front of her. You girls don’t mind showing her how it’s done do you?”  
  
Heather and Rosalie smiled at his question and Hermione turned her head to look at him. She smiled but then got a bit nervous.  
  
“Okay, but Neville… I have a bit of a confession to make…”  
  
Neville looked at her sweetly and patiently to show her that she had nothing to fear when it came to telling him anything.  
  
“… I’m still a virgin back there…”  
  
“Oh, is that it? Hermione, it’s okay, we’ll go slow”  
  
Hermione smiled and timidly answered him.  
  
“Okay…”


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy's punishment getting more and more humiliating while Neville and his trio continues to have fun.

Heather had told Rosalie that she never tried doing anal either, so Rosalie offered to help her ‘prep’ for it. After much argumentative points and a bit of pressuring, Rosalie had convinced Heather to let her rim her. Heather was on her hands and knees with Rosalie kneeling behind her. Rosalie was bent over, putting her hands on Heather’s butt cheeks, spreading them. As Rosalie exhaled, Heather felt the warm air hit her anus. She clenched it in response. Rosalie smiled and said,  
  
“Oh how adorable. Heather, you really are a virgin back here”  
  
“Yeah, I told you. Now stop making a big deal out of it!” Heather said defensively.  
  
Rosalie began to attack Heather’s anus with her tongue. Heather immediately clenched it in response to the new, foreign sensation. Rosalie found her inexperience to be extremely cute. She continued to lick at Heather’s anus. Rosalie could feel that Heather’s little pucker was tense. She patiently kept licking at it for several minutes. It eventually started to relax, getting used to the sensation. Heather closed her eyes and just let Rosalie worship her ass. She started to moan from the pleasure she was feeling. She became less nervous, which allowed her anus to relax. Rosalie took advantage of this and pressed her tongue forward. It had slipped into Heather. Her anus immediately responded by clenching around Rosalie’s tongue. Once Rosalie’s tongue started to enter her anus more, Heather yelped,  
  
“Ah! It went in! No! You didn’t say your tongue was going to go in!”  
  
“Heather, you need to relax. That plays a crucial part in you enjoying this”  
  
Rosalie then used her thumb of her left hand to rub Heather’s clitoris. Heather just moaned from the added stimulation and started to get caught up in it, taking her away from her anxiety a bit. More minutes passed with Rosalie stimulating her anus and clitoris. She felt like she was going to cum now. She was almost there. Just a few more seconds, but then Neville said,  
  
“Okay Heather, now it’s your turn”  
  
During the time Rosalie rimmed Heather:  
Neville did the exact same thing to Hermione. Hermione was standing up, putting her hands on her knees. Neville was kneeling behind her, licking her anus. Hermione was very enthusiastic about it, rather than nervous. She let her arousal take control of her. Having her little pucker get licked by Neville was nothing she was nervous about. It was the penetration that worried her. She relaxed after a few seconds. Neville then began to force his tongue in her anus. Hermione moaned from the invasion. Neville could feel her clench around his tongue. It was like her sphincter was giving his tongue affectionate hugs every now and then.  
  
“Mmm, Hermione… your asshole tastes so wonderful” Neville mumbled in arousal between her butt cheeks.  
  
“Do you really mean it? Please don’t be just saying that”  
  
“I mean every word Hermione”  
  
Hermione was so overjoyed by Neville’s sincere compliment that she felt she was already ready for his cock.  
  
“Okay Neville, I think I’m ready…”  
  
“Not yet. I still have to stretch it out”  
  
“Oh, okay. How are you going to do that?”  
  
“Like this…”  
  
Neville put his pointer in his mouth to lube it up with his saliva. Hermione’s ass had been coated generously with his saliva while he rimmed her. He then pressed his pointer against her little pucker. Hermione was nervous again. It clenched again, naturally.  
  
“Oh my God Neville!” Hermione moaned in worry.  
  
“Relax Hermione! You have to relax! Or it will hurt”  
  
“Okay Neville, I’m sorry”  
  
Hermione then relaxed and his pointer went in.  
  
“Oh fuck! It’s in! Neville! Your finger’s in my ass!”  
  
Neville said nothing, but rather, he reached around with his other hand and used his middle finger to rub Hermione’s clitoris.  
  
“Oh my God! Neville yes!” Hermione gasped.  
  
She then grabbed her breasts and put one nipple in her mouth, nibbling on it. Hermione’s breathing was now heavy with excitement. She looked at Pansy, who could do nothing but stare in horror. Hermione then stuck her tongue out to Pansy and smiled. Pansy’s facial expression showed that that pissed her off. She tried to struggle again, but again, got no results. This helped Hermione to stay calm. Pansy really unleashed her sadistic side. Neville then warned her.  
  
“Okay Hermione, I’m going to add my middle finger with my pointer okay? I need to stretch you out”  
  
“Okay…” Hermione said with much coyness.  
  
Neville put his middle finger in his mouth to lube it. He then inserted it into Hermione’s ass without his pointer. He fucked Hermione’s ass with it slowly, then he pulled it out and pressed both fingers at her back door. He still kept a good rhythm on her clitoris while doing so. He pressed forward and it went in. Hermione was relaxed and had no problems. He finger fucked her ass for a couple of minutes to allow her sphincter to get accustomed to the new stretch. He then repeated the process with his ring finger. Hermione couldn’t tell how many fingers he had in her. She just moaned with desire and continued to play with her breasts. She was already close to climax from her foreplay only. She moaned to him,  
  
“Neville… Neville… Please put it in already…”  
  
Neville had three fingers in her. She was getting impatient. It would have to suffice. Hermione then remembered the lube that she used on Pansy and told Neville to get it. She was too caught up in her anxiety and pleasure that she had forgotten all about it.  
  
‘There was lube?! Goddammit Hermione! This would have been a lot faster and smoother if you told me that earlier… Oh well’  
  
Neville headed to the bag that Heather brought in. He found the lube and pulled it out of the bag. ‘Water based anal lubricant’ it read. He poured the lube abundantly all over his cock. Pansy was right there, cuffed to the table, sitting on her heels. Her knees were on the floor next to the bag. She looked at him and begged him in a muffled gagged voice.  
  
“Neville… honey please… please release me”  
  
She gave Neville such sorrowful eyes. She was sure she could get him now. Now that the other three weren’t there to dissuade him from what she wanted. Neville removed her gag and she was pleased with his action. He was finally coming to realize that she didn’t deserve any of this. She was wrong. Neville turned and gave her the cold shoulder. He had only done what Hermione requested. She wanted to hear Pansy convey her jealousy as Neville took her anal virginity.  
  
“Fuck you! You fucking asshole! You’re nothing!”  
  
Neville stopped. He wanted to yell back at her, but he figured that the best way to get her for that was to just leave her there and walk away. To go and show her that Hermione was better than her at sex. He continued to walk away and as he approached Hermione, she started getting anxiety.  
  
‘Oh my God! This is it! He’s going to take my anal virginity’ Hermione thought to herself nervously.  
  
“Okay Hermione, I’m going to put it in. If it hurts, let me know, that’s the last thing I would ever want to do to you”  
  
Hermione was touched by his concern. It was something she always admired and later loved about him. She took a deep breath and said,  
  
“Okay, I’m ready”  
  
“Neville! If you even care about our marriage, you’ll…”  
  
“SHUT UP BITCH! You want me to come over there and slap you up again?!” Hermione yelled at her.  
  
Pansy remained quiet. She knew it wasn’t an empty threat. Hermione smiled and said,  
  
“Good… now be a good little bitch and shut up while you watch us. I’ll show you how much Neville prefers me over you”  
  
Pansy just kept her mouth shut. She was tamed like a dog. A female dog. A bitch. Neville started to press the tip into Hermione’s now stretched and relaxed sphincter. The head popped in with a little bit of effort. Hermione moaned,  
  
“Oh Neville, you’re inside! You’re inside my ass!”  
  
Neville started to insert an inch in. Hermione just kept moaning. He then pulled out all the way until only his glands was inside her. He then pushed back in, shoving more into Hermione’s tender ass. The sensation was incredible for both Hermione and Neville. Neville now knew how Hermione’s rectum felt like. It was a lot like Rosalie’s, but different in a way. Pansy couldn’t take it any more, she opened her mouth again, but this time, it was a beg again.  
  
“Neville, sweetie, please stop… if you let me out, I’ll… I’ll consider anal for you”  
  
‘Sweetie? You’re so fucking full of shit Pansy! You never call me that’  
  
Hermione held up an open hand to promise Pansy a nice hard slap if she said anything again. Pansy shut her mouth. To Hermione, even though the gag forced her to be quiet, it was much more of thrill to know that Pansy was quiet because of her control. It turned Hermione on in a sick perverted way. Neville continued to fuck Hermione’s ass. She was then focused back on Neville sodomizing her. Hermione now knew the pleasures of having Neville’s cock in her ass. It felt exciting, it was different, it was new, it was…  
  
“…good! It feels so fucking good Neville. Make love to my ass!” Hermione moaned.  
  
Neville continued to pull out and push back in with just a bit more of his cock being added. He eventually got all 8½ inches in. He was finally done. Now he was ready to fuck her ass full force. He rubbed her cheeks and said,  
  
“Alright, are you ready for the workout? This was just the warm up!”  
  
Hermione’s eyes widened. Warm up? She thought he was already fucking her. Little did she know, he was only trying to get all of his cock in. She was already at the pinnacle of pleasure, ready to climax any second and he was just getting started?!  
  
Neville then started fucking Hermione at a medium pace. She moaned from his fucking. Neville kept going for about a minute, and then he started to fuck Hermione at a fast pace. Hermione couldn’t take it any more. She was getting fucked in the ass by the man she loved while he played with her clitoris. On top of that, she kept stimulating her nipples with her mouth and forced his bitch wife she deeply loathed to watch. Hermione quickly told Neville,  
  
“Neville! I’m going to cum already!”  
  
Neville started to rub her clitoris and fuck her ass faster now. He went full speed before Hermione climaxed. Hermione was screaming in pleasure. She screamed his name as she was cumming. Neville then put her earlobe in his mouth and massaged it with his tongue. It made Hermione melt.  
  
After a few moments, Hermione was finished. She had had one of the best orgasms of her life. And it was from getting fucked in the ass. She could get addicted to this. Neville then pulled out and was about to head over to Rosalie and Heather, but then Hermione had a very sadistic idea.  
  
“Wait, Neville. Cleanliness first. You should clean it before you go sticking it in another woman’s ass”  
  
“Oh… yeah, that makes sense”  
  
Neville turned to his bathroom to wash it off, but Hermione stopped him.  
  
“No Neville! Your cleaning station is right there”  
  
Hermione then pointed to Pansy.  
  
“Alright bitch! Open your mouth and clean his cock!”  
  
Pansy felt so degraded. Being reduced to nothing more than a cock cleaner. She was afraid of Hermione, Rosalie and Heather. She didn’t want to get slapped again, but then she rationalized that Neville would not hit her if she refused him. He just gave her the cold shoulder when she begged him both times. Perhaps a threat would change his mind.  
  
“If you use my mouth like that, I’ll bite your dick off!!!”  
  
Hermione quickly took a step towards her and raided her open hand. Pansy flinched and shut her eyes, facing away from the two. She was anticipating a slap, but then she heard Hermione going through the bag. What was she up to? Whatever it was, it wasn’t good. It never was. She was going to be punished again. Hermione pulled out what looked like another gag. However, this one had a big ring, instead of a ball. Hermione commanded her,  
  
“Open your mouth!”  
  
“What? Why?!”  
  
SLAP!  
  
“Open your goddamn mouth!”  
  
Pansy opened her mouth without any more questions. Hermione stuck the ring in Pansy’s mouth and tightened the new ‘ring gag’ around Pansy’s head. She tried to close her mouth, but she couldn’t. The ring prevented her from doing so. She then realized what it was for.  
  
“Okay Neville. Let’s get your cock cleaned up now”  
  
Neville stepped forward in front of his wife. Pansy had no way out. She just closed her eyes in defeat and moved her mouth towards his cock. Neville then grabbed Pansy’s head and violently fucked her mouth in the same manner that he fucked Hermione’s ass. Pansy struggle to move, but she was bound by the cuffs on her wrists and the rope on her ankles. She had no choice but to just take it. She gagged and teared. She had never had her mouth fucked like this before. Neville felt that it was clean enough. He pulled out and Pansy immediately started coughing from her forced oral service. She was drooling all over her breasts, her legs and the floor. She was pissed. She said to Neville with an open mouth.  
  
“EWW HUCKING ASS COLE!!!”  
  
SLAP!  
  
“Shut up and tell it to someone who gives a shit!”  
  
Hermione gave Neville a smile and kissed him sensually in front of Pansy to degrade her further. Neville smiled back at Hermione without even looking at Pansy. They left Pansy there with her mouth forced to stay open. It seemed like those three found more and more ways to increase her levels of humiliation. Hermione made her feel like she was lower than a street whore.  
  
They approach Heather and Rosalie. Neville then interrupted their anal session.  
  
“Okay Heather, now it’s your turn”


	10. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And fun goes on and on...........

Heather was now extremely nervous. She didn’t even finish her preparation. Rosalie didn’t get to the part where she would use her fingers to stretch her out. She panicked,  
  
“I’m not fully stretched yet! I’m sorry Neville!”  
  
“What are you sorry for? Don’t apologize, I’ll stretch you out first. The last thing I would want is your discomfort or pain”  
  
That calmed Heather a bit. Hermione grabbed Rosalie by the hand to leave Heather to Neville. She wanted to show Rosalie the gag that Pansy had on. Rosalie and Hermione started laughing at her. They found it to be quite the form of poetic justice. Pansy was angry.  
  
“Huck ew!”  
  
SLAP! SLAP!  
  
Both girls reminded her that she was the bitch and they were in charge. They then started to converse.  
  
“So how was it Hermione?”  
  
“It was amazing! I never knew anal could feel so wonderful. What made it amazing most of all was that it was Neville who took my anal virginity. I wouldn’t give to anyone else”  
  
“That’s good! That’s good!”  
  
Pansy felt so degraded. She was forced to stay quiet and was bound and helpless to do anything while these two talked about sex with her husband.  
  
“Say Hermione… how about you pay me back for pleasuring your nipples earlier?”  
  
“Okay, sure”  
  
Hermione grabbed Rosalie’s breast and was about to suck her nipples, but then she stopped her.  
  
“Oh no Hermione, I was thinking more along the lines of my crack if you know what mean”  
  
“[gasp] Ooooh. Okay, but… I don’t know how to lick ass”  
  
“That’s okay, here, let me show you”  
  
Rosalie turned her back towards Hermione and started to walk away.  
  
‘What the? Why is she walking away? Is she going to demonstrate it on herself?!’  
  
Hermione then realized what Rosalie had in mind. She was walking over to Pansy. Rosalie then removed Pansy’s gag and turned around to put her ass in her face. She grabbed both butt cheeks and spread them wide, exposing her pink starfish to her.  
  
“Alright bitch! Give Hermione a demonstration and if I feel that she didn’t learn anything. I’ll punish you for it! Make it good!” Rosalie spoke to her harshly.  
  
Pansy was too grossed out by such an act. It was one thing to have something go in her ass. It was quite another to put her tongue at such a vile place. And this wasn’t some person she respected. No, this was the asshole of a woman she hated, making the command all the more humiliating. She really didn’t want to do it. She knew she would be punished, but she still tied to beg anyways. Hoping that at some slim chance, Rosalie would change her mind.  
  
“Rosalie please… please don’t let me do that… it’s so GROSS!”  
  
SLAP!  
  
“What! You’re saying my asshole is gross?!”  
  
SLAP!  
  
“You bitch!”  
  
SLAP!  
  
“You fucking bitch!”  
  
SLAP!  
  
Pansy’s face was on fire again. She finally submitted to the most degrading act she ever knew. Licking the asshole of the woman her husband was cheating on her with. She stuck out her tongue and did her best to lick Rosalie’s asshole. Rosalie grabbed Pansy’s head and forced her face into her ass. Pansy couldn’t breathe. She started to struggle, but Rosalie kept her hand on her head and pushed her ass into her face.  
  
“Keep licking and I’ll let you breathe”  
  
Pansy was tempted to bite Rosalie, but she knew that there would be hell to pay if she did that. She had no choice but to keep licking and tongue fucking Rosalie’s ass. Pansy felt like she was going to pass out. Her oxygen levels in her blood were dropping from the lack of air. When she felt her consciousness start to fade, Rosalie released her. She started to take deep breaths. Breathing heavily from her previous denial of air. Rosalie started to treat her like a kid now.  
  
“Now what do you say when someone does something nice for you?”  
  
“Thank you…”  
  
Rosalie raised her hand towards Pansy. She flinched in fright of another strike.  
  
“Thank you what!”  
  
“Thank you for allowing a lowlife like me to breath…”  
  
SLAP!  
  
“Wrong answer! But you were right about one thing, you are a lowlife”  
  
Rosalie held up her hand again. Pansy was scared. She didn’t know what she wanted to hear. She quickly said,  
  
“Thank you for allowing me to taste your beautiful ass…”  
  
“Good girl” Rosalie mockingly rewarded her with words.  
  
“Okay Hermione, so did you get that? Or did would you like me to punish this bitch?”  
  
Pansy looked at Hermione with pleading eyes. She did not want to be punished. As much as Hermione loved to see Pansy get punished, she was too horny to wait any longer. She wanted to eat Rosalie’s ass out. After seeing her dominate Pansy like that, her pussy got soak and her ass craved to be fucked again. She forced Rosalie to turn around and got on her knees. She spread both of her cheeks and stuck her tongue in Rosalie’s anus, eating away like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Meanwhile  
Heather had just gotten used to having Neville’s pointer in her ass. It felt so big. How was she going to get his thick 8½ inch cock inside? She was laying on the couch with Neville kneeling in front of her for God knows how long.  
  
Neville worked with Heather to stretch her out. He stroked her clitoris to help her relax. It took a bit more time to stretch Heather out. She didn’t relax as much as Hermione and she was also just tighter anatomically. Neville didn’t mind, however, his priority was Heather’s pleasure and safety.  
  
“I’m sorry Neville. Maybe we should stop… It’s hopeless”  
  
“I’m not giving up on you Heather. I’m going to put my cock in your ass and that’s final”  
  
“Oh Neville…”  
  
Heather was touched by his dedication and effort. She had always loved him for his kindness and consideration. She really didn’t know how to reward him. She was already giving up her ass to him. What else could she do for him? In a way, she was the one who was reaping the benefits from this. Not him. It made her feel guilty. What could she do to thank him for all the patience and pleasure he had given her? She got it!  
  
“Neville… if you want… you can put it in my mouth after it’s been in my ass…”  
  
“Thanks Heather, but you don’t need to do that, Hermione had a brilliant idea for punishment”  
  
He pointed to Pansy, who was not being suffocated by Rosalie’s ass. Heather thought it was genius to use her as a cleaner for Neville’s cock. She really should be used and abused like that. In fact, she deserved worse than that. It actually sort of turned her on knowing that Pansy was going to be forced to taste her ass. Neville had finished putting his pointer and middle in Heather’s ass. She closed her eyes and moaned. She had nothing else to offer him for his hard work.  
  
“Oh Neville, you can have my ass, pussy and mouth whenever you want, in whatever order you please!”  
  
“Thanks Heather. How’s your ass? Am I hurting you at all?”  
  
“No” Heather smiled “Everything is perfect”  
  
“Alright”  
  
Neville felt that Heather’s asshole was ready to be stretched out some more. He lubed his middle finger and stuck it in Heather’s ass. He gave it a slow rhythm for Heather’s anus to get comfortable with it. He then added his ring finger with it and slowly fucked her ass. Heather kept moaning and closing her eyes, enjoying what he was doing back there. That was good. As long as he didn’t hurt her. Neville then added his pointer, thus fitting three fingers in Heather’s tiny pucker.  
  
“Oh, it feels so tight!”  
  
“Does it hurt?!” Neville asked with concern.  
  
“No, it’s just tight. Please keep going”  
  
Heather just closed her eyes and started to rub, pinch and pull on her nipples. This anal foreplay, plus the clitoral stimulation was already bringing her close to orgasm. And Neville wasn’t even done preparing her.  
  
“Neville… I feel like I’m already going to cum”  
  
“Then just cum. I’ll stick it in your ass and make you cum again”  
  
That statement excited Heather and with that, she didn’t hold back any more. She continued to play with her nipples and enjoy what she was feeling on her clitoris and anus. She moaned as she came.  
  
“Neville… Neville… NEVILLE!!!”  
  
Her whole body was tensed for a few seconds and then she dropped. She had just climaxed. She felt that Neville had not stopped. Neville wanted Heather to climax as a means of helping her relax. The orgasm will relax her body and make things easier for him, which it did. Neville was now working three fingers up Heather’s ass with less difficulty. He wanted to stick a fourth finger, but decided against it. It was time to put it in.  
  
“Okay Heather, you ready?”  
  
Neville had broken the state of bliss she was in. She got nervous again.  
  
“Oh!… Uh… yeah… Oh my God! Neville… please be gentle with me”  
  
“I wasn’t planning to do it any other way” Neville smiled at her.  
  
The smile comforted Heather. Neville put lube on his cock again and applied a lot at Heather’s tight opening. He then pressed the tip against it. Heather’s anus quickly and shyly puckered away from it. He spread her ass cheeks and began to add a bit of force to her anus. Heather felt anxiety, horniness, and excitement all at once. Neville began to press harder than how he did with Hermione.  
  
POP  
  
He was in.  
  
“Neville! Oh my God, it’s in! Oh fuck!”  
  
“Is it hurting?!”  
  
“No! Please! Please fuck my ass!”  
  
Neville pushed a bit in and pulled everything out except for his glans, just like how he did with Hermione. As he pushed in, he made sure to insert just a bit more for every time he pushed back in. Eventually, he had all of it in. He was ready to really fuck Heather in the ass.  
  
“Oh Neville! God! I feel so naughty right now! I’m so turned on!”  
  
Neville continued to fuck Heather. He started slow and was now going at a medium pace. Heather continued to moan things to him.  
  
“Neville! I’m getting turned on knowing that that bitch will taste me off your cock!”  
  
Neville decided to join her.  
  
“Yeah! We’re going to force her to clean your ass juices off me!”  
  
“Oh yes Neville! Yes! Talk dirty to me like that!”  
  
Neville then picked up Heather and flipped her over so she was now on her hands and knees. He was now fucking her doggie style. Heather reached back with one hand to rub her clitoris.  
  
“Yes! Fuck me like a little doggie! Like a bitch! I’m yours Neville! I’m your bitch to fuck as you please!”  
  
Neville was quite surprised by this. He couldn’t believe these words were coming out of Heather’s mouth. She was always so shy and now she was letting everything all out. He then spanked her.  
  
SMACK!  
  
“AH!”  
  
“Yeah, you dirty bitch! You love it in the butt don’t you?!”  
  
SMACK!  
  
“Ah yes! I love having your huge cock rammed in my ass! I feel so naughty and dirty doing it back there!”  
  
Neville was now fucking Heather at a fast pace. He then continued,  
  
“Are you my bitch?!”  
  
“Yes! I’m your bitch! I’m your little cock pleaser who uses her mouth, pussy and ass to fuck you!”  
  
SMACK!  
  
“Do you like getting spanked by me?!”  
  
“Oh God yes! Yes! Neville, I’m going to cum again!”  
  
SMACK!  
  
“Then cum already you dirty bitch!”  
  
SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!  
  
Neville fucked Heather at his maximum speed for a couple of second, and then felt Heather cum. Her anus clenched in a fashionable rhythm around the base of his cock. She screamed from her wild orgasm as she rubbed her clitoris. Heather had had two strong orgasms in a row. She dropped to the couch, making Neville’s cock slip out of her. They caught their breath for a bit and then Neville said,  
  
“So… you’re my bitch now?”  
  
Heather turned red and avoided eye contact. Too embarrassed now of what she had just said to Neville. She just told him that she loved it in the ass, she loved being spanked, she got off to the idea of Pansy tasting her ass… She had to say something.  
  
“It was the heat of the moment” Heather said in a nervous tone.  
  
Neville smiled at her and embraced her. He then gave her lips a quick kiss and said,  
  
“Oh Heather, you’re so cute”  
  
Heather was quiet. She didn’t know what to say to that. Neville decided that he had picked on her enough already.  
  
“Okay, ready to watch Pansy clean me?”  
  
Heather’s face had shot up with great glee. With a big smile she said,  
  
“Yes!”  
  
Neville and Heather headed over to where Pansy, Rosalie and Hermione were. Hermione was busy tongue fucking Rosalie’s ass. Rosalie was rubbing her clit and started moan,  
  
“Oh God Hermione, I’m going to cum!”  
  
Rosalie then put her hand on the back of Hermione’s head. Forcing her to lick deeper. She also pushed her ass back to aid in making Hermione’s tongue penetrate her ass deeper. Hermione wholeheartedly pushed forward as well. She wanted to have as forceful a make out session with Rosalie’s asshole as she did with Neville’s mouth that drunken night. Rosalie’s legs started to quiver as she finished cumming from Hermione’s tongue. She let go of Hermione’s head and noticed Neville coming her way. He had just witnessed her cumming from a rimjob. She got an idea that she figured would turn him on. She helped Hermione up and commanded her,  
  
“Now come here and let me taste it!”  
  
Neville witnessed in complete arousal as Rosalie stuck her tongue in Hermione’s mouth, desperate to taste her own ass. He was so turned on that he wanted to just make a kissing threesome with them. But he needed to let Pansy clean him before he could have Rosalie’s ass again.  
  
They all look at Pansy. She looks back at them with fear. She knows what’s coming. She opened her mouth willingly for Neville to stick his cock in. Heather grabbed the ring gag and put it in Pansy’s mouth, tying it on her tight.  
  
“We can’t take any chances” Heather said.  
  
Neville stepped up in front of his wife. He was about to stick it in her mouth when she started crying. Pansy was trying to say that she was sorry and that her tears were proof. Had she not been tortured enough? Neville looked at her and paused. Pansy optimistically slowed her tears. Hoping he had finally come to his senses. He stroked her cheek and she started to give a happy look at him.  
  
“Sorry ‘babe’…”  
  
He then shoved his cock in Pansy’s mouth and violently fucked it again. He had held a huge load in his cock for too long now. He wanted to release it, but he knew that Pansy’s mouth was not the correct place to shoot it. He pulled it out and said to Rosalie,  
  
“Get ready, you’re next”  
  
“Oh no Neville, you already had my ass earlier, besides… I can’t wait to taste your cum. I want it”  
  
Rosalie then grabbed Hermione and Heather, holding them on each of her sides.  
  
“We want it” Rosalie continued.  
  
All three girls got on their knees and opened their mouths. Together they said,  
  
“WE NEED IT!”  
  
Pansy tried one last attempt to try to persuade Neville to release her. She struggled again, but to no avail. Neville turned to her and took off the ring gag. Pansy started to beg Neville,  
  
“Please Neville! Please! I promise I’ll do anything if you leave these bitches and come back to me! I promise to let you cum in my mouth! I promise to give you sex whenever you want! I even promise to let you fuck my ass! What do you say baby? Huh?!” Pansy said shakily as if on the verge of insanity.  
  
“It sounds tempting, but there will always be one problem…”  
  
Neville walked to his three new found lovers. He stood in front of them so his cock was within their reach and he finished his sentence,  
  
“… you’ll always be a bitch!”  
  
Together, the three girls said “YEAH, SO FUCK YOU!!!”  
  
Rosalie went for Neville’s cock, deepthroating him immediately. Hermione went for Neville’s left testicle. Heather started licking his right testicle. Neville just stared down and watched as his three beautiful best friends were bringing him closer and closer to orgasm. He had lovely pairs of blue eyes, farmed green eyes and hazel eyes looking at him, waiting for him to release.  
  
“Neville you miserable son of bitch! You’ll regret the day you ruined our marriage! You wrecked our marriage! You!…”  
  
Pansy noticed that Neville wasn’t even paying attention to her voice any more, she no longer mattered to him. He was finally free from her.  
  
“E… Neville?” Pansy called to him shakily.  
  
Neville was going to cum. He yelled,  
  
“Rosalie, Hermione, Heather! I’M CUMMING!!!”  
  
Neville quickly stepped back and grabbed his cock to start stroking it. Rosalie, Hermione, and Heather just stayed in front of him, kneeling and opening their mouths. They were ready to receive his seed. To taste it for the very first time.  
  
Neville aimed his cock at Hermione’s open mouth and shot his first wad into it. He quickly aimed to Rosalie’s mouth and shot his second wad into it. He aimed at Heather’s mouth and shot his third in. Heather coughed slightly when Neville shoot in her, which makes her miss next shot which landed on her glasses nose and left cheeks. He turned to Rosalie and gave her his fifth. Hermione got the sixth shot and whatever else leaked out. All three girls swallowed their share of Neville’s cum and were satisfied. Rosalie and Hermione licked off remaining cum from Heathers face and give her a threeway kiss to share the load.  
  
The all quickly got up and gave Neville a hug all at the same time. Hermione to his right, Rosalie to his left and Heather to his front. Together, they said to Neville in a sincere tone,  
  
“We love you Neville!”  
  
 ** **Epilogue****

  
After the incident, Pansy and Neville got a divorce. The two never saw each other again. Neville didn’t care. He was happy with his three new girlfriends. Pansy once texted him to tell that she and Draco were getting married. He knew that she just told him this for the petty to make him regret his decision of divorcing her. He wasn’t biting.   
  
That was exactly a year ago. So where is Neville now?  
  
Neville was at a local pub. He ordered a beer while waiting for his three lovely ladies. The three said that they didn’t want to go anywhere special for their one year anniversary. They wanted to eat and have light drinks at a place that had a ‘chill and relax’ environment. There were flat screens everywhere. He watched the game as he waited, but he then heard someone to his left sobbing next to him at the bar. Neville turned to look at the woman.  
  
It was Pansy!  
  
She was crying to the waitress who was serving her beer,  
  
“That fucking asshole left me and broke my heart!” She wept.  
  
The waitress tried to share some sympathy with her, but she was busy with other customers and had to leave. Pansy was broke. Draco had user her and all she had was a coupon for one measly beer. She finished it quick in her depression.   
  
Apparently, she caught Draco in their bedroom fucking Daphne’s sister Astoria. When they noticed her, Astoria throw divorce paper on her face and kicked her out of there home. Neville, despite being hurt from her, felt empathetic to her situation. He didn’t feel the anger and hate he once did before. He took his beer and joined Pansy on her table offering it to her. Pansy saw that some kind stranger made a nice gesture, but quickly froze. She realized it was Neville.  
  
“So, you here to rub it in my face? The bad girl now gets what she deserves, huh?”  
  
“Just shut up and drink. I’m being nice”  
  
Pansy looked at him and looked at the beer he gave her. Neville ordered another beer and soon the two drank and talked.  
  
Pansy was half way through her beer and she got sudden wave of emotion to accept everything she did to him,  
  
“Neville, I am sorry I didn’t behaved like I said in wedding vows. If it means anything, I’m sorry for wrecking our marriage. I’m a terrible person”  
  
“Although what you did hurt me a lot. The truth is, if you were a good wife then I am not sure I would have understand what love truly is. After all its you I have to thank actually”  
  
Pansy finished her beer, placed the mug down, and got up, ready to leave.  
  
“Thanks Neville, I really appreciate it”  
  
“No problem, you can always contact Madam Malkin, she always have place for talented persons” Neville had observed her attire and concluded life is not getting good on her. Pansy had passion for sewing delicate patterns in school. Remembering this he give suggestion to her that she can always work for Madam Malkin, local seamstress.  
  
Pansy thanked him and walked away from Neville and left the bar.

Neville then saw Hermione, Rosalie and Heather enter the restaurant, looking for him. He then said with a smile on his face,  
  
“I am already here”  
  
THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading story patiently. Please let me know if you have request. I will look forward to post them. Currently I am working on few of them.

**Author's Note:**

> All description of action done in this fiction are for fantasy only. Please do not use them on anyone in real life. Author does not support any violence through this fiction.


End file.
